


Saints of the Sinners (New Version)

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is like 35 and Kagami is like 20l, Blood, F/F, Fucking great stuff, Lots of guns, Lots of random flirting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss stuff, Multi, PTSD stuff, So like age difference, Tattoos, age diference, dating sites, just be careful I will warn you if it's going to contain some of that before the chapter starts, rape stuff, some talk about past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: Kagami Taiga was trying to live a normal life. His real parents are dead. His adoptive moms run a lucrative arms business and the Only thing he's good at is hacking into systems he shouldn't and helping people that he shouldn't. Some how being the best at that gets him into a situation where he’s on a criminal dating site. Which turns his life upside down.Aomine Daiki was the head boss. He could have anyone, he has had anyone he wanted. He was rich, had family. It was perfectly, only there was one problem. He wanted to feel alive. Maybe a certain red head could help with that, if he's able to actually hold down a conversation with him without being a dick.-----------------------------------------------------Talk about a good ol fashion Mafia AU with some gangster shit.This story is being rewritten because I feel its super lacking!
Relationships: Aida Riko/Momoi Satsuki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	1. Here Comes Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heros and Villians. 
> 
> We are all 
> 
> Somewhere  
> In  
> Between." 
> 
> -Unknown.

The cursor stared at him. Blinking steady against the black screen. How had he even got to this point in his life? He leaned back in his chair, feeling the cracks echo up his spine and around the room like he was a glow stick. Maybe he had been sitting at the computer for a lot longer than he assumed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room, he had been sitting here for a long time. The 4 computer screens set up around him made for enough light that he seen the state of his apartment.

  
48-hour binge sessions is what this was, red bull cans littered the floor, he had so many instant ramen packages lined the floor he couldn’t remember the last time he made an actual meal. Fingers sweeped over to grab his phone, checking the time 10PM. He looked at all the messages on his phone, getting rid of most of them. He held back a yawn, stretching once more, glancing about before making a connection to the one screen again. Cursor still blinking at him. No, he wasn’t this desperate to do THIS.

 _ **THIS**_ was an online dating site. Not just _**ANY**_ dating site for _**NORMAL**_ people. This was a black market, underground dating site for _**CRIMINALS**_. He had never thought of himself as a criminal. At least not the kind that goes to _**THESE**_ kinds of sites. He stole from rich people, people that had more money than they knew what to do with. Banks who short change people or just general pieces of shit people.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

He glanced at his phone, rolling his eyes as the name popped up on his phone. The crazy photo of the blonde haired male with his face so far into the camera he couldn’t see his own smile in the background.

“Cas.” He answered it against his better judgement, the bubbling laugher of the male on the other end of the line making him roll his eyes. No doubt the other was doing something he wasn’t supposed to and called him to make it right.

“Tai!” The whine came through, high pitched and Kagami pushed a hand over his face. The other was drunk, very drunk.

“Cas where is Nik.” He was running though the idea that Cas was at a club, the noise in the background had said that yes maybe he was. Though the normal other half of this equation was no doubt somewhere close by.

“ ‘round.” Came the reply from the blonde haired male, though Kagami had already stood up, getting ready to get dressed and go get his little brother.

“Well either tell me where you are or put him on.” The laugh Kagami got in return was one that made him sigh, of course the other wasn’t going to tell him. His mother’s would be pissed at knowing their son was out at a club on a school night. The phone was jossled around for a moment, the music getting louder until he heard another voice come through.

“Tai, are you coming to get us?” Bela, her voice was screaming and he could tell she was nervous about having to have someone come get her and Cas.

“Where is Nik B.” He heard a sigh come from her, one that meant something was not going well. This was going to be a long night if any.

“They had a fight and Nik told him to fuck off. So he left. Cas went out and here we are.” Her voice was sad, Kagami hearing Cas scream at him from the background of the call. He was going to have to call Nik and talk to him once he was done.

“Where. Are. You. B.” He enunciated the words, hoping that Bela would understand his frustration in needing to know their location.

“Auntie Scarlett’s club.” Another sigh came from Kagami, he must have sighed so much in the past 10 minutes, he could feel another headache coming on.

“Stay put. I’ll be there in a half an hour.” Long forgotten was the dating site on his computer, instead he went to get ready. The club was one run by a friend of his parents, the kind that held lots of different character’s. Mostly criminals. One criminal there he would very much like to forget but he was going to help his brother and sister out, not find a body and dance.

He sighed, glancing at himself in the mirror for good measure. Maybe if he saw _**HIM**_ tonight he could spark something, hate sex maybe? That wasn’t something he did but it _**had**_ been a while for him. He pushed his fingers through his red hair trying to tame it, the gel did little to tame it but it was better than it was before. Navy jeans hugged every curve of his thick thighs and strong calves, even the changes hung in such a way that he knew would have someone drooling. The black t-shirt and leather jacket didn’t help either but that was just for his pleasure. The well-worn leather seemed to conform to his body, it was his first purchase with his own money after the first arms deal with his mother’s.

Having properly dressed, he grabbed his key’s, shoving them into his pockets and grabbing his helmet. He’d never had a car, so he’d call the other two a cab and keep them at his place tonight. Only mode of transportation he had was a bike, well-worn down Harley. Something he had bought from an old man on the first floor of the apartment building. Spent the whole summer rebuilding the motor and making sure everything was ready to go.

The 20-minute drive to the club was cold, his hands almost freezing as he gripped the handle bars. He wished he brought his gloves but at least he remembered to bring is seal with him. The club it’s self was interesting, each level was a different seal you bought to have, a monthly tab you paid in. Since he knew the owner he got all access for a simple fee. When she needed a favor, he did it.  
He pulled up to the club, noticing the long line of people trying to get in, no doubt forking over a lot of money to make sure they could get into the place. Not that Kagami needed it, the seal in his back pocket was enough to get him entrance without having to stand in line. He turned the bike off, throwing his helmet on the seat, he wouldn’t be in there long.

“Kiyoshi.” Kagami smiled at the man in front of him, older sure, maybe by 5 year’s or so, he was tall with brown hair and had he been a little more open Kagami would have gone for him any day. Though after all he was a bouncer, and one Kagami had known most of his rebellious teenage year’s.

“Welcome back Kagami. Your siblings are at the bar with Scarlett.” At least Kagami didn’t have to go looking around the club for them. He clapped the bouncer on the shoulder, walking inside with a light huff. The music was pounding, rattling his brain and making it hard for his body to even walk. Every time he felt the tremble in his legs as he walked closer to the bar. He had already seen, at least somewhat even through the haze and the light’s, Cas’s white hair.

He felt the hand on his shoulder, the warmth pressing into his side, and the sight nip of teeth against the one piecing he had in his ear. The ruby stud always getting lost from the length of his hair. He swallowed thickly shoving his elbow into the person that decided to drape themselves over him.

“Hey! I was only being nice.” A smile on the blonde males features, something that Kagami would have shoved into the dirt had it been anyone else. Clarence Castor, his partner in crime from so many years ago. They ran the corners and most of his dumb decisions were because of Clarence, that tattoo on his back and the tongue piercing he had gotten. All drunken teen nights with the blonde.

“Your being nice gets me in more fucking trouble than it’s worth.” Kagami spoke, but there was no fire behind it, just soft contentment and love for the man standing closer to him now. Their shoulder’s brushing back and forth as he made his way towards the bar.

“You can’t tell me that tattoo wasn’t your idea. You can’t be mad at me for that one.” Kagami grimaced, glaring at Castor who laughed. Of course the panther tattoo wasn’t Castor’s idea, it was Kagami’s having seen the beast hanging on some wall in a tattooed shop they had ran into after a night of drinking. He had to have it the moment he set his eyes on it, the deep blue eyes and viscous teeth.

“I can be mad at you for the rest of my fucking life.” Kagami almost glared at Castor, but he laughed sitting down next to Bela who just noticed their presence. Her smile faded when she looked at Kagami who had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Cas did it.” Her voice was quick as she grabbed Castors arm throwing it over her so that he could protect her incase Kagami decided to do something to her. Most know he wouldn’t lay a hand on his sister, no he would just tattle which means she would be grounded and that’s one thing she didn’t want.

“Excuse you I did-Tai!” Cas threw his arms around Kagami starting to cry a little at seeing his big brother come and save him. Or rather come and get him like the good big brother he was. Castor laughed, whispering something to Bela who decided it was funny too and started to laugh. Kagami wrapped his arms around Cas holding him a little tighter before he glared at Castor.

“Don’t be shoving things in her head Castor. She’s pure.” Castor laughed, shaking his head some as Kagami glared again and this time there was a little bite about it, but Bela had put her face in his line of vision.

“Well how did she get in here then?” Castor’s voice made Bela turn around pouting at him before Casimir let out a sob louder than before and Kagami for a moment thought, how did they get in here.

“He has a point Bela, you only just turned 15 and Cas just turned 16 so explain to me how the both of you got into a place like this.” Cas stopped crying then, looking up at Kagami knowing that whatever they got into they were now caught. Kagami could tell that Cas had been drinking and possibly doing drugs which didn’t surprise him, though what did was Bela producing an ID to him.

“Fake ID.” Her voice was small as she offered up the rectangular card. Kagami stared at it, whoever was making them was good, good enough to fool even the people here who had seen all kinds of fake ID’s before.

“Taiga!” He turned, looking at the red head behind the bar, her green eyes seemed like a forest floor and he almost would have fallen for her, he loved women but not in the way most fawned over him for. He watched her lean over the bar, black dress tight around her body that seemed to make every make close enough follow her chest rising with every breath.

“Scarlett.” He gave her a nod, her lips painted cherry seemed to glisten every time she parted them to breath or laugh. Temptress at the finest meaning of the word. Not that Kagami cared, his eyes drifted towards the dance floor looking.

“He’s not here Taiga. At least not right now.” Castor looked away, following Kagami’s line of vision. Bela and Cas kept quiet, which gave Kagami the courage to look at Scarlett, her features twisted in sadness. He didn’t like that look on her pretty face.

“These two had fake ID’s, might need to up your game on checking ID’s.” Kagami turned to Cas, holding out his hand. The other fished out the ID, placing it in Kagami’s hand along with Bela’s. He passed them over to Scarlett, who smiled taking them in her hands. She rubbed the shiny surface and turned them over. The back wasn’t done well but at least the front was done enough so that it could pass the test.

“I’ll have a talk with Kiyoshi too. He should have checked them better at the door.” She tucked them under the bar. Glancing at Bela and Cas who now decided it was a good time as any to excuse themselves and go towards the bathroom. Castor following both of them so they didn’t get into any more trouble than necessary.

Kagami sat down, rubbing the back of his neck with a groan, it was getting way later than he expected to stay out. The music now a dull roar behind him, loosening up the muscles in his body. At least that was a plus side being here. He could drown out the thoughts in his head. The kind that reminded him of where he came from.

“Why are you looking for him Taiga.” Scarlett placed a shot glass in front of Kagami, finger’s pulling out a bottle before pouring he glass full. He almost laughed, vodka.

“Really Scarlett.” He glanced at the shot glass, eyebrows raised and she shrugged placing the bottle next to the glass. She didn’t say much though, pouring herself one as well before she downed it, the burn making her face twist for a moment. His face looking down into the glass watching the way the liquid stared back at him.

“Liam Petrov. Talk. Now.” Scarlett poured herself another drink and Kagami frowned some, downing his drink as well. If he was going to talk about this he supposed he needed a drink. Many in fact. The moment he slammed his glass back down, she filled it again, making Kagami close his eyes and inhale.

“Year after Katia found me on the streets, he was standing outside this club, waiting to get in, we fooled around a bit. More than that, he paid we slept together.” Kagami never liked talking about his teen year’s. He was an asshole, just now realizing it, he had sex, people paid him to have sex with them and Liam was one of the many. He down his drink again and Scarlett filled it back up.

“I guess we developed a thing. He came to buy guns from Kat guess it went from paying me to sleep with him to just sleeping with him. Don’t get me wrong the sex was good, great even. He just decided I didn’t need to know about all his other boyfriends and girlfriends on the side.” Scarlett had downed her drink and poured herself another one, Kagami took another sip of his vodka, the taste filling him with warmth, he shouldn’t have another if he wanted to drive home.

“Found him fucking some girl on the kitchen counter one night when Nik and I dropped off a delivery of guns he ordered earlier in the week. I called Castor, we came here, got drunk.” Kagami laughed looking at Scarlett who smirked shaking her head as she placed the vodka away knowing Kagami wouldn’t have another. Against his better judgement, he downed the rest of his glass.

“Well going back to him isn’t’ going to help the loneliness.” Scarlett’s words rang deep in his chest, that hallow feeling of having no one, at the end of the day he’d go home to an empty apartment. Scarlett was always right, no matter what, at the end of the day he was alone and he had to be fine with that.

“I called Cas and Bela a cab, I am assuming they will be staying at your place tonight. Leave the bike, take the cab, come back tomorrow morning and pick it up.” Kagami smiled, giving her a nod as he pushed the glass forward, Castor laid his front against Kagami’s back which earned a giggle from Bela and a laugh from Cas.

Kagami marveled in the warmth, Castor just rumbled something in his ear, which relaxed Kagami. For once he didn’t feel the need to find Liam, the talk helped but it was also knowing that he had someone if he just needed the warmth of another if he needed it. Kagami licked his bottom lip turning his head to the side placing a kiss upon Castor’s cheek. Which earned him a smile a wide one at that from the male.

“Alright off I need to take these two trouble markers home.” Castor laughed doing so, not without moving his hands to Kagami’ waist for a moment, an open invitation. Kagami placed his hand over the other’s before getting up shaking his head. Right now he just wanted to get his siblings home.

“Maybe later.” Kagami leaned in whispering into Castors ear who just nodded leaning against the bar as Kagami wrapped his arms around the two teens and brought them outside. The taxi was waiting for them no doubt paid for by Scarlett, he would have to thank her later.

Another 20-minute ride later and he was climbing the steps up to his apartment, Bela and Casimir in tow. Neither said a word as he opened the door, or took their shoes off making their way over to the couch. That was until Cas saw Kagami’s computer still up and he smiled.

“Tai can I use your computer for a second?” Kagami wasn’t paying attention to Cas’s words, he was too busy texting Katia letting them know what happened. The two would be back at their place come morning.

“Sure. Hungry?” He called to them, earning a soft reply of sures back at him. His mom sent him a message letting him know that it was okay and too keep them safe, he would do just that. He couldn’t think of anything worse than knowing the two would be in harms way. So he got busy making something for the two, not knowing that Cas was typing away on the computer with a smile on his face.

“Cas you can’t do this.” Bela whispered glancing over at the kitchen watching the way Kagami was working. Cas was just smiling, typing away before pressing enter.

“Of course I can. He needs to get laid B.” Cas whispered back, looking at the screen that showed a website, the very one that Kagami hadn’t entered before he left the house. Thankfully he left the website up, which means Cas didn’t have to go back and enter in any other information.

“This is a dating site Cas not a fucking gets laid thing!” Bela spoke but Cas waved her off, already making quick work of filling out the information that would be needed. A smile as the cursor blinked yet flew across the screen at every word Casimir typed.

_**Taiger392 started a new post:** _

_**Name: Kagami Taiga. Photo:[Attached](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/515028907378380566/)** _   
_**Age: 20** _   
_**Orientation: Gay** _   
_**Gender: Male** _

  
_**Occupation: Hacker and Arms Dealer** _   
_**Gang Affiliation: None.** _

  
_**Likes: Basketball, Food and long walks on the beach.** _   
_**Dislikes: Arrogance, People who cheat and the color green** _

_**Looking for: Affection. Intimacy. Love. Long walks on the beach.** _   
_**Here is my number if I interest you call me baby XXX-XXXX** _

“You can’t say that, that’s way too fucking corny.” Bela stated looking at Cas who shrugged, staring at the screen. 

“It’s what he’s looking for right.” Cas looked over at her with a smirk on his features. She shrugged and glanced over at the kitchen, smiling some. “Let’s see if we can match him with someone.” Bela grabbed the mouse and started clicking through the posts that were already on there. Once in a while something caught her eye she would click on it and they both would shake their heads. Neither heard Kagami walk up placing a plate in front of each of them with a frown. 

“Let’s go. Eat and get ready for bed, get off that fucking computer. I don’t need you messing with my settings again Cas.” Kagami walked away, going to grab his meal, both sighed looking at each other and then over to Kagami. 

“Convene later after he’s gone to bed?” Cas stated and Bela nodded, they clapped their hands together in a hand shake sorta way that they did for each other and then grabbed their plates walking over to Kagami on the couch and sat either side of him. Kagami could relax a little knowing that they were off his computer but something still didn’t sit right with him. What had they been doing? Not that he wanted to know at this moment because he figured that would just be an issue, he would rather not yell at them tonight. Again. 

* * *

“This is the last time I am dealing with them.” He pushed his fingers into the pockets of his cream colored coat, glancing at the girl next to him. “He charges 5 times the going rates and the packages are not getting delivered on time. We need to find a new supplier. Fast.” His feet landed on the asphalt, grimacing for a moment as he looked around. The place was a dump in the lower parts of the city not a place he wanted to conduct business. Then again this was a free zone, a place the police wouldn’t come looking for people like him, he supposed that would be a god send. He didn’t need anyone landing in jail because he decided he didn’t want to slum it. 

“Imayoshi is worth coming down for. He gives us more product with a higher yield over all. Plus, he’s the only one that we know of that can get the guns we need at a decent price. You also can’t tell me Nakamura can get half that product for that price. It’s going to be doubled seeing as he’s a smaller head.” Heels clicked next to him, stopping when he did, blue eyes glanced over at the women to his right. She was already one her phone, the light gray jacket hugging her curves that would make any man jealous. He supposed he’s the only one that wouldn’t be, she was like his sister. 

“Find me someone new Satsuki.” He mumbled out, at least trying to be nice to her, glancing at the man holding the door for him and he got in pulling his leather gloves off as if they offended him. Momoi was at least nicer, smiling and thanking the man holding the door for them before she slid in the door shutting behind them with a soft thud. 

“Dai listen, it’s going to take a while. The Spider doesn’t like to re-up on packages unless he has too. He plays dirty we know this. We are going to have to keep getting everything from Imayoshi. Plus, I doubt we want to go back to Akashi to get our re-up’s. We have to take what we get until we can find a new contact, and not burn the ones we have.” Momoi looked at her friend of 20 year’s. Sometimes she wished he had a hobby besides this, she wished she could help him in another way but there wasn’t. Either he was going to kill himself out in this world without her, or she can help him. 

“I know Satsuki I know.” Aomine’s voice was heavy, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair glancing up at the person in the driver’s seat. “Home please.” Momoi raise an eyebrow at going home, normally they would head to the club after a night like this but it wasn’t like she was mad about it. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow. Gently she pulled her pale pink gloves from her hand’s, setting them in her lap as she crossed her leg’s. Pulling her phone from her pocket she decided now would be better to get the word out about getting a new dealer. 

“Use that site, it seems to be reliable for the moment.” Aomine’s voice made her smile, scrolling past her phone page she clicked on a little black app with a smiley face on it. Entering in her password she glanced at the forms that cluttered her screen with a light green text. 

“Seems someone is getting a good hit on the dating side of this forum tonight.” Momoi’s musing had Aomine’s eyebrow arching for a moment. 

“Since when do they have a dating forum on there. I thought most went on there to buy drugs and guns.” Aomine was trying to look at her screen which she shied it away from him with a smirk on her features. 

“Criminals need love too Dai.” She smirked, glancing at him which meant now he was pouting in the corner of the car. She loved him but sometimes he acted like a complete child. Clicking on the forum she looked at the person getting the hits, smiling as she clicked on the phone blinking a couple times at it. This gave Aomine his opening to grab the phone from her hands staring at the photo in front of him. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Aomine noticed the piercing red eye’s first. The kind daring him to do something, then it was those long fingers’ that he very much could picture wrapping around his dick. Or was it that neck and collar bones that he could take a shot out of and mark completely. 

“Dai give me my phone back!” Momoi was screaming but he held his hand out so she couldn’t get close enough. He licked his lips and glanced over at Momoi who was now reaching for one of her knives and he handed the phone over to her finally. He wasn’t going to mess with her when she had her knives. 

“He’s fucking hot Satsuki.” She smirked at Aomine looking at the photo, boring holes into the image of the male on it. She exited the photo and looked at the information. 

“His name is Kagami Taiga.” Her voice was soft, looking over all the information with a wider smile. “He’s a hacker and an arms dealer. He also likes basketball and long walks on the beach.” She was laughing now, none of that sinking into Aomine besides the male’s name, he fished out his own phone from his pocket pulling up the app so he could look at the males profile. 

“He’s blowing up the site you are right.” Aomine was looking through he comments, most of them people giving out their phone number. Aomine had to laugh, only someone stupid would give out their phone number. He glanced at another comment. 

_**GUEST48384 USER: Seen him at Vlk. Hot as fuck. Hes still there.** _

Aomine growled, closing his phone quickly as he leaned forward. He was going to that club to see if he could spot this red headed angel. 

“Take me to Vlk.” Aomine’s voice made Momoi raise an eyebrow, setting her phone down for a moment. Apparently Aomine didn’t look at the time stamp for the comment, there was no way Kagami Taiga was still at the club. 

“He might not be there Daiki.” Momoi used her mother voice at him, picking the phone back up as she exited the forum going to the one she needed. 

_**SakuraBlossomKnife started a new post:** _   
_**Need a new re-up and an arms dealer. Recommendations?** _

Aomine apparently didn’t hear her, he was too busy looking at the photo on his phone, apparently he didn’t see the phone number there, or if he did he wasn’t paying attention. She licked her bottom lip looking at her phone, seeing the notification that came up, she glanced over at Aomine. 

“Daiki no.” She reached to take the phone from his hand but it was too late, the comment was already added on the photo. 

_**Bluehairedgod commented: Back off all you fucker’s he’s mine. Call me baby xxx-xxxx** _

Aomine smiled at her, closing out his phone watching as their surroundings started to go from empty housing to sky rises. Momoi shook her head, closing out of the app. 

“I put feelers out there. We might not get anything for a while. Have Wakamatsu go pick up the package with Sakurai. They should be able to handle it.” Momoi watched as Aomine hummed, not really paying any attention, she knew he was listening it was just a matter of when he would join into their conversation again. It was 10 minutes later, when they were closer to the club that Aomine turned giving her a nod. 

“I texted Wakamatsu. They will pick it up tomorrow afternoon. Let Imayoshi know. I want this one to be on time. I need to pass product out and I can’t do it if people won’t be dropping their shit off on time.” Aomine huffed out, the car pulling up to the club and the door opening. He glanced at his pink haired companion with a gentle smile, so of course she got out, heels clicking against the ground as they made their way towards the front door. 

Aomine loved this place, most of the time he was too busy fucking someone to even care about anything else but tonight he just wanted to get down to the bottom of what that red haired beauty was doing in a club like this. He was possessive by nature and knowing what was his, yes he already claimed the other and was his by right, doing in a place like this. 

“Kiyoshi. Nice to see you again.” Momoi’s voice was sweet, gloved hand producing the seals for him. Only Aomine wasn’t looking at the normal bouncer, he was looking at the bike that was sitting off to the side. 

“If you are thinking of stealing that I wouldn’t.” Kiyoshi’s voice made Aomine snap his head back to the other, while the bike was nice, it was an older model of Harley he could buy the same one a thousand times over. 

“Why is that.” Aomine’s question made Kiyoshi’s eyebrows shoot up in a question as if Aomine was stupid or worse. Momoi placed the seals back in her pocket, glancing over at Aomine with raised eyebrows as well, as if a bike was going to solve their issues. 

“Bike belongs to a kid that Scarlett knows, family. Wouldn’t sit well with her if his stuff got stolen on her property.” Kiyoshi gave him the cryptic answer with a smile as he waved them in. Aomine looked over at Momoi who shrugged, walking inside and unbuttoning her jacket as she did so. 

The music thumped around them and the lights added an extra touch that Aomine wasn’t sure he liked after the long day he had. The music was good though and he knew the liquor was even better. Both of them liked this place because of the perks they got, full use of the rooms and full use of whatever they wanted. Money pays and everyone knew that. Scarlett loved money and as such Aomine made sure to pay her well, which is how he’s holding the top seal of the club. 

“Aomine Daiki.” Scarlett’s voice seemed to float over the music in a way that was supernatural. Her hair was up and out of her face, the black dress hugging her figure would make Aomine’s mouth water, right now, he felt nothing. 

“Scarlett Radenovic.” Aomine answered, looking over at Momoi who already had her coat off, the forest green dress short but Aomine knew how many deadly knives she was holding under that short hem and beautiful smile. Scarlett’s hands took his jacket, leaving him in a light green button down shirt and a black jacket. The chain he wore pressed against his skin, cold from being outside, for the moment he allowed the coldness to cool him down. 

“Anything I can do for you doll.” Scarlett’s gaze moved over to Momoi who smiled, this time it was much softer and a lot less forced from what Aomine could tell. 

“Bottle of Sake, our normal booth please.” Scarlett nodding, folding Aomine’s jacket over her arm as she was expecting him to go up to her office. Aomine grabbed his jacket back smiling at the red head. 

“I am looking for someone Scarlett darling. I am sure you can help me.” Aomine knew he didn’t have to turn on the charm, the killer smile or the gentle touches. Scarlett was beyond that, they slept together once in a while, but that was all it ever was. 

“Show me a photo, I got a guy that can hack into any system, I’ll get him to look for them.” Scarlett’s voice changed for a purr to formal, her business voice. Momoi knew what that was like, glancing over to the dance floor looking around before Aomine pulled his phone out swiping into the forum to get the photo and pulling it up. He wasn’t expecting the look on her features, the blinking and the slight confusion on her features. 

“That’s my nephew. What do you want with him?” Instantly she was on guard, her body language was closed off and she had already taken a step back. Aomine pulled his phone away from her features glancing over at Momoi who was smiling, no smirking a fucking cat ate the canary grin. 

“He posted something on a dating forum on the site. He’s hot. Someone said he was here.” Scarlett’s face completely changed, she started laughing at Aomine as if he said something funny as she shook her head. 

“Sorry he was here about an hour ago. Picked up his siblings and I called him a cab. Casimir must have built that profile for him. He’s been stuck on an ex for a while. Good fucking luck with that one Aomine. He’s not gonna be your play thing. I suspect you are going to have a rough time.” Scarlett walked away, Aomine reaching out to her as if he was trying to call her back Momoi grabbed his hand before he could get far. 

“How about we go home then hm? We have a long day tomorrow and getting everyone re-up’s. We don’t have time to be here.” Momoi was smart, and such Aomine understood he needed to listen to her, for this one time. Nodding, he made his way out of the club with Momoi sliding their jackets on as they looked at Kiyoshi, he gave them a nod before Aomine took one more glance at the bike. It looked like the one that Kagami could drive, and so he made a mental note to check up on it tomorrow. If anyone stole, it they would have words with him. Then again he knew Scarlett would protect his thing’s if they were family. 

“Take us home please.” Momoi got in first, nodding to the drive as Aomine got in after her. He was ready for a long night of trying to picture the red head in all sorts of position’s. Not that he wanted just that, no he wanted everything he could get from the other male. What Scarlett said rang in his head, if he wasn’t going to be easily tamed, Aomine would have to rectify that. 

* * *

Casimir was the first up, padding over to the computer with a soft smile on his features as he pulled the site back up. He could hear Kagami snoring in the bedroom so it was now or never. He supposed for once he didn’t need Bela’s help, he was happy to see that Kagami was still logged in, looking at the page as more comments showed up, more than he thought was going to be. 

“Anything good?” He heard Bela’s voice behind him, leaning his head to the side he showed her the comments, both of them clicking on the newest one. 

_**Bluehairedgod commented: Back off all you fucker’s he’s mine. Call me baby xxx-xxxx** _

“What do you think?” Casimir’s voice made Bela smile, looking at the comment before glancing at Cas. 

“Just Tai’s type. Brooding and arrogant.” Bela and Cas shared another hand shake before Bela got up moving to Kagami’s room. She watched her brother sleeping for a moment before she grabbed his phone off his bed side table. He always kept it charging there, though Bela supposed after this was all over he was going to move it and put a lock on the thing. 

“No lock Cas.” Bela sat down next to Cas looking at the phone number on the screen, she typed it in, the number gave them a code to get into a chat. She looked at Cas and shrugged, Cas grabbed the phone and shook his head, typing out a quick message. 

3:10AM

  
_**Tiager392: Show me a photo of you** _   
_**Tiager392: You sound fucking hot.** _   
_**Taiger392 sent a[photo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/620722761130003669/). ** _

“There, a nice treat for the guy in the morning and maybe Tai will thank us when they get married.” Cas gave the phone back to Bela who was shaking her head at her brother. She didn’t wish to make Kagami do anything he didn’t want too but she also didn’t want him sulking the rest of his life. 

Bela made her way away from the screen leaving Casimir to smirk, his fingers made quick work on the forum in front of him. 

_**Tiager392 closed the forum for commenting** _

“Good luck Tai.” He logged out, leaving the screen black with the light green cursor sitting there before he pulled up the app on his phone scrolling through the new comments and forums popping up all over. Bela had gone back to sleep and while Cas could tell Bela wanted to ask about Nik he decided it was best to ignore the male all together, he was still mad. 

_**SakuraBlossomKnife started a new post:** _   
_**Need a new re-up and an arms dealer. Recommendations?** _

He rose an eyebrow clicking into the forum which had no new contacts. So he smiled, and commented back. 

_**Angelofyourdreams commented: Vukaxin Arms.** _

Maybe he could get his moms some business this way, not that they lacked it but from what he knew about this girl she worked with _**THE AOMINE DAIKI**_ and he knew his moms could use the bump and gain more money working with him. Yawning he stretched setting his phone down and walked over to the couch throwing himself face down into it. Setting up his older brother for a date and helping his moms out was a very tiring process. So he went to bed, not knowing that in the morning it was going to be like World War Three in the small apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright yall, how do we like this??? Yeah??
> 
> Pinterest board for this Fic. https://www.pinterest.com/Fir3Twins/fan-fic-saints-of-the-sinners/
> 
> Also Scarlett's club has levels. The seal you carry tells her crew what level you are allowed into. Each level costs money monthly for the fee. Lowest being the club highest being private rooms to do the dirty in and drugs and basically whatever you want. Aomine pays to have access to that part of the club. Kagami gets access because Scarlett is his aunt so he gets what he wants because Scarlett loves her nephew. 
> 
> any other questions let me know! 
> 
> Hope you loved it!


	2. Love Will Get You Killed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's a Matter
> 
> Afraid 
> 
> Of 
> 
> T E M P T A T I O N ? "
> 
> -Unknown

Aomine Daiki was **_NOT_** a morning person. He would **_NEVER BE_** a morning person. No amount of coffee or sweet nothings whispered into his ear would _**EVER**_ make him a morning person. So when Momoi fluttered into his room at what he deemed an U _ **NGODLY** **HOUR**_ of the morning he was very likely to punch her in the face.

That however would be very short lived as the other would probably take his balls off so he decided to throw the blankets over his features. This was his vain attempt to hush out the light that flowed into his place from the floor to ceiling windows he had decided was a must in the place.

“Up Dai. We have work today.” Her voice meant that he had no room for soft ‘but Sats just five more minutes’ in the sweetest voice he could muster. No, he couldn’t _**AFFORD**_ something like five minutes. He rolled over, finger’s grasping at the phone that was closest to him. He checked the time 6AM. Fuck he was very under prepared for the day ahead of them.

“Aomine come on get up.” Aomine could have growled at the voice, so cherry and happy in the morning as he fluttered about the room. No doubt that the other half of him was standing at the end of Aomine’s bed arms crossed over his chest ready to give Aomine the updated he needed.

“Kise go the fuck away.” A growl, though he was up, finger’s grasping the gun that was tucked under the silk sheets that covered his bed. No one rose an eyebrow at that, instead he locked eyes with Kasamatsu at the end of his bed, a soft nod being shared between them.

“Let’s go Ryouta. Boss is up and will find his way to the kitchen.” Kasamatsu’s deep voice caught Aomine off guard, it always did, but the bright blonde seemed to stop bubbling about his room and followed his guard out of the room. Aomine swung his feet over the bed and they hit the floor the moment that the door clicked behind Kise and Kasamatsu.

“Sleep well?” Aomine noticed the look on Momoi’s face, the way her gaze went to the gun before he shook his head. No, the past sin’s came clawing back up to his chest, so no he didn’t sleep well but she knew that the moment she walked into the room.

“We’ll have to find a way to curb the nightmares.” Her voice was soft, feet softly padding over the hardwood flooring to his bathroom. Aomine simply nodded at her, he didn’t have a heart to care about the fact that for once, Momoi was right. He couldn’t be on his top form if he kept having these nightmares.

“Morning meeting already?” He decided being neutral would help best in this moment, following the way Momoi came back over to him and offered him his robe. Momoi didn’t say anything, so Aomine pulled on the robe, tying the dark black silk against his chest as he frowned. This can’t be good if she won’t even tell him what was up.

“Something like that.” The door’s opened, Momoi walked out first and Aomine noticed that there were more guards on duty than when he went to bed.

“Guess my morning run is out of the question.” They made their way to the large dining room. Kise, Kasamtasu, Himruo, Sakurai and Wakamatsu rounded out the people sitting at his table. The only one’s he seemed to trust at this moment. All gave him murmurs of good morning before he sat down, a cup of coffee being set in front of him.

“Sorry for waking you all up early this morning.” Momoi’s voice was tight behind him, notifying him that yes something had happened during the night and he was not going to like it. Momoi picked up the tablet that was sitting next to Aomine, throwing something onto the screen to the right of everyone. The photo was of two blonde women, standing close to each other in a little café obviously gossiping.

“This is Vukaxin Arms.” Everyone was quiet, watching the photos change to the two women driving from a warehouse in the outskirts of town, most likely on the other side of Imayoshi’s territory.

“Imayoshi is giving us what we need for now, however with business booming we need someone to handle the supply in new personal and guns on the street. Vukaxin Arms was given to us by someone on the site last night.” Momoi flipped something throwing two packets on the table, shoving them in either direction so everyone at the table can look at them.

“What about our shipment pick up for today.” Wakamatsu questioned looking at Aomine with an eyebrow raised looking at the paper work. Aomine had been sipping on his coffee, thinking for a moment as he sighed.

“We pick it up like I told you last night, though after that and depending on the type of weapons we could get from these two, they are closer to home and easier to work with I hope. Might give us a better price for higher yields.” Aomine set his coffee cup down grabbing food from the array in front of him, Kasamatsu glanced over at the paperwork Kise was looking at a slight eyes of eyebrows told Aomine that something interesting came up.

“Heat seekers. We could use some of those. If they can get them for a good price. This would help if turf wars get out of hand.” Aomine hummed at Kasamatsu’s thought, this was true. The last time they got caught in the slums with a gun fight a couple people got hurt, none that made Aomine worried but the heat seekers would be good bullets if they could get a good amount of them.

“From what I can tell they have no ties to Akashi. None to his gang and none to anyone that would pose a threat to us buying from them.” Momoi’s voice was final as she sat down, crossing her legs for a moment as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

“What about The Spider.” Kise’s voice rang, making Aomine sigh as he tried to finish chewing the bacon that was in his mouth.

“We keep doing re-ups with him and Imayoshi. Otherwise we are going to have to go to someone like Nakamrua which we don’t want to do. The product his shit and for more. I don’t want to cut down on our product because we don’t like traipsing down past the outskirts. If these people know someone better, we buy from them a package, small and decide what to do with it after we see how fast it sells.” Aomine leaned back in his chair looking down at the photo of a blonde women, there was fire in her eyes and he took note of the name, Katia. He would keep this information for later.

“Say’s here they got a bunch of kids.” Himuro’s voice caught Aomine off guard after all he hadn’t expected that to get the other’s attention. Momoi shrugged tapping on something on the paper work it didn’t list names, though he was sure Momoi could get them if she wanted too.

“They have one older kid. He’s a hacker, they have three other smaller kids. Teens probably about 16. All not biological and picked up from the street. Our police contacts are getting more information but from the type of hacker they have he clears the finger prints from the system if they ever get arrested so I can’t find much for now.” Aomine raised an eyebrow at Momois admission about not finding the information she needed, then again, Aomine couldn’t really blame her, it was easy these days to fake something or to erase something from the system. Himuro nodded passing Aomine the last profile, he glanced at the photo and the blonde in it, Alex. He would have to remember both of their names if he was to call a meeting.

“So let’s put this to a vote.” Aomine spoke, glancing at everyone at the table, though it was small these were the people he trusted the most. “All in favor of seeing what these people have to offer us.” Aomine watched as everyone nodded at him, including Momoi. He gave a nod back.

“It’s settled Satsuki please set up a meeting at our favorite restaurant and extend the invitation towards the Vukaxin Arms. Two day’s at 8PM.” Momoi already getting her phone out, sent a message to the person who had commented on her thread, a wide smile on her features.

_**SakuraBlossomKnife started a new post:** _   
_**Need a new re-up and an arms dealer. Recommendations?** _

_**Angelofyourdreams commented: Vukaxin Arms.** _

_**SakuraBlossomKnife commented: Send us your contact info and we will send details.** _

_**SakuraBlossomKnife closed the forum for commenting.** _

“Eat before I kick all your lazy asses out.” Aomine spoke, smiling as everyone dug into food to Aomine’s urging. He leaned over to Himuro slipping him a piece of paper. Himuro looked at him with a confused expression before Aomine held a finger to his lips.

“Dig up all the info you can on that name and if you need anything like a photo hang out and relations please let me know.” Aomine shoved a fork full of food into his mouth and Himuro nodded at the other, sliding the piece of paper into his pocket.

“Got it.” Himuro whispered and went back to eating and passing food to the next person as they dived in for food. Aomine though decided to allow his mind to float to the red haired man who had seemed to allude him, not giving him a text message either. He supposed though the text back he gave the other, he might be using it. This got Aomine smirking before Momoi raised an eyebrow at him, he shook his head, waving her off. He hoped his Tiger would text back, he was bored already.

* * *

Kagami Taiga _**WAS**_ a morning person. He loved the way coffee smelled in the morning and the way the sun was always so beautiful when it rose in the morning. He would _**ALWAYS**_ be a morning person. Even as his feet hit the cold floor he couldn’t help but feel as though he had slept so very well.

He grabbed his phone making his way out of the bedroom. A hand rubbed at his chest as he yawned a little, looking at Bela sleeping in the guest bedroom and Cas sleeping on the couch his phone tucked into his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world. That did remind Kagami that he should ask Cas about the talk he might or might not have had with Nik when he wakes up. He decided that giving the two some more time to sleep before he returned them to their parents would be a god send, at least for now.

He glanced down at the phone as he crossed into the kitchen, looking at the little black notification on his phone, he hadn’t remembered this. What he seen made his brows furrow and he looked at the screen name and then his with the messages he sent last night. Though he didn’t remember that either.

3:10AM

  
_**Tiager392: Show me a photo of you** _   
_**Tiager392: You sound fucking hot.** _   
_**Taiger392 sent a[photo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/620722761130003669/). ** _

4:30AM

  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: Fuck baby you are hot._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod:[Photo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736549714035919985/)._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: I hope you make use of it in the morning and pretend Im fucking you hard_**.

Kagami against his better judgement opened the photo and what he seen on his screen was nothing short of a fucking heart attack wrapped up in abs and a smirk that made his blood turn cold and hot at the same time. Kagmai had no idea how this chat even started but he was very certain he was long asleep before this message was even sent. He had to admit he loved the look of the male on his screen. He was just his type, smug as all fuck but with something under it all that screamed total domination. He felt himself getting hard at the gaze and growled to himself. No he was not going to fuck someone who sent him something like that. No way in hell. He slammed his phone down on the kitchen counter making his way over to his computer.

He didn’t even need to look at the screen in front of him, he swallowed. The site was up, showing Kagami’s forum he didn’t think he posted. He wasn’t even aware of half the comments that littered under the post he had, of course none of it made sense seeing as though he never fucking wrote it.

Eyes traveled to the sleeping little brother on his couch and he connected two and two together, swallowing thickly. He wasn’t even up for 10 minutes and his siblings were already meddling in his fucking life. The apartment was small, so when he got up, he leaned over the couch that Cas was sleeping on. With his strength, he pulled the back of the couch up tipping it over and making Cas fall to the ground with a soft thud.

“Ow! Tai!” His voice was a scream, which of course made Bela come out from her room slamming the door behind her with a gun cocked in her hand. Kagami stared at her an eyebrow raised as he seen the gun in her hand, she offered a soft smile, sheepish one.

“Give me the gun B.” His voice was stern, hand outstretched to take the piece from his sister as Cas now sat on the floor rubbing his head and yawning at the same time. “Kitchen table, both of you fucking now.” Kagami wasn’t mad, no he was furious and wanted to cool down before he started to lay into his siblings because at this moment he knew it was going to be worse once they got home. He didn’t want to add extra stress but he also wanted them to squirm at least for bit.

He picked up his phone, looking down at the message and sighed typing one back as the coffee perkulated behind him.

4:30AM

  
**_Bluehairedgod: Fuck baby you are hot._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod:[Photo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/736549714035919985/)._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod: I hope you make use of it in the morning and pretend Im fucking you hard._ **

6:40AM

  
**_Tiager392: Listen this is flattering and all really._ **   
**_Tiager392: But my siblings made that for me as a joke._ **   
**_Tiager392: Please don’t message me again._ **   
**_Tiager392: Not that you aren’t hot you are but just please don’t._ **

Kagami didn’t notice the way his siblings were snickering to themselves, not even when he put the phone down and grabbed his cup of coffee making his way over to the two at his kitchen table with a soft frown on his face.

He didn’t say anything, just sat down and started to drink the coffee that he had poured for himself. He did notice how Bela was fidgeting, he noticed that Cas was staring at something out the window. Kagami figured his sibling was counting leaves or something, at least to seem disinterested in the things going on around him. Kagami wanted to smirk because _**HE**_ had taught Cas that trick.

“Have you talked to Nik.” Kagami decided to elevate some of the tension in the room. Cas stilled, finger’s once rubbing against the worn wood of the kitchen table stopped. Bela tensed as if she knew something and Cas shook his head.

“Nah. I don’t fucking care about him.” Cas’s eyes looked down, staring at the table and that told Kagami all he needed to know. His sibling cared for the male, while Kagami didn’t approve fully of the relationship he also knew that Nik loved him, he followed Cas everywhere for years, even after Kagami picked them up off that stupid street.

“Try again.” Kagami’s hand slammed down on the table, making both of them jump and look at him with a confused expression. “If this was a real interrogation you would have been zapped or something.” Both of them nodded at their big brother before Kagami sighed, rubbing a hand through his huge amount of bed head. He would go easy on them, for at least now. No doubt Alex and Katia would make the two pay for it, they don’t want to know what they would do to Nik once they knew he was the cause of this.

“Now the real question. How did a chat room from the site get on my fucking phone?” Kagami took one solid breath before he drank some more of his coffee watching the way Bela and Cas exchanged looks at each other. It was almost as if they were wondering how much information could they leave out or tell before Kagami was going to smack the table again. They knew their big brother had a tempter but had never seen it, they didn’t want too.

“Good question.” Cas started and looked at Bela who tucked a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

“See we, Cas and I.” She paused looking back at Cas who nodded at her.

“We seen your computer up and the forum along with it.” Cas gave a glance at his big brother who was taking another sip of his coffee nodding at them to go one.

“See we know that Nik gave you the info that there was a dating chat on it.” Bela responded to Cas’s quietness.

“We, B and I didn’t want you still hung up on Liam right.” Cas looked over at his sister who nodded now turning her body towards Kagami as if she was pleading with him.

“We just wanted to find you someone ya know you could like the way you like Liam.” Bela spoke, trying to smile as Kagami stared at both of them but didn’t move just hummed.

“Yeah I mean we know you can handle it but we figured if we-“ Cas glanced at Bela who sat forward some waving her hand around like she was excited.

“If we found someone that we approved of first then you would accept him and maybe go on a date, at least one little date.” Bela’s voice was soft, now looking over at Cas who shrugged looking at his hands. It seemed that was all the information he was going to get, at this moment.

Both watched as Kagami got up and made his way over to the kitchen starting to pull out the waffle maker and the stuff to make batter. Cas and Bela watched as Kagami got right to work on making breakfast. What they didn’t like was the way their brother was quiet as he did this task, noticing the slight ping from his phone signaling a notification. This was always the quiet before the storm.

* * *

Aomine had stepped from the shower, noticing that Kise was fluttering about his room talking to someone, most likely Momoi about his outfit for the day. While he didn’t particularly care about what he wore apparently he needed too. He was the boss of the show for one thing and apparently it was disrespect. That he couldn’t seem to are, no one was on his level, not except Akashi but he was far away at this moment.

Aomine pulled the towel from his shoulders and started to rub at his hair some getting the wetness from the dark blue locks. He didn’t want to go about today’s meetings with wet hair. Momoi would of course chastise him for something so childlike which meant he would quip back and it would be a day gotten off on the wrong foot.

He grabbed his phone, looking at the little black notification. A smile ripped through his features, one that seemed almost predatory and all consuming. Swiping his finger across the screen he noticed the message, though he frowned, his eyebrows pulling in close as he seen the words.

6:40AM

  
_**Tiager392: Listen this is flattering and all really.** _   
_**Tiager392: But my siblings made that for me as a joke.** _   
_**Tiager392: Please don’t message me again.** _   
_**Tiager392: Not that you aren’t hot you are but just please don’t.** _

Aomine needed to respond back, his finger’s flew across his keyboard as he started typing back. While he did this he made his way into the bedroom, not noticing Momoi or Kise stopping their work to watch their boss look at his phone like it had murdered his family or something.

7:30AM

  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: Well if I am so hot you should want to message me._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: I am clean I promise._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: Or did you want more dick for your morning jack off._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: I could supply my fingers and hard dick for you to fuck_**.

Aomine rounded his shoulders back and put his phone down with a triumphant smirk. After all a little flirting always warmed someone up. He now noticed that Kise and Momoi both stared at him, eyebrows raised as if wondering what he was doing with his phone.

“Are you-“ Momoi stopped looking over at Kise before frowning and crossing her arms over her chest. “Are you messaging that guy from last night. Kagami Taiga.” Kise stopped his fluttering about Aomine’s outfit for the day and smiled, leaning against the bed.

“Aomine has a crush.” Aoming scoffed at Kises’s words shaking his head some as he walked over to the suit the other had so nicely laid out for him. It was a nice shade of blue and gray’s which made him smile once more. Kise always was so good at giving him suits that pointed out all the good attributes about him.

“I have someone I want to fuck. The site offers dating now and I entered a chat with him. Though he apparently turned me down.” Momoi raise her perfectly sculpted brows at him and Kise couldn’t help but giggle at the admission from Aomine. Aomine of course didn’t think much of it, instead he started to get dressed, not caring if the other two stayed to watch or not.

“He’s in love Kise.” Momoi’s voice caught him off guard, making him scowl for a moment as his phone signaled once more he had a notification. Momoi watched him dash for his phone, picking it up and opening the notification to see this Kagami messaging him back.

7:30AM

  
**_Bluehairedgod: Well if I am so hot you should want to message me._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod: I am clean I promise._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod: Or did you want more dick for your morning jack off._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod: I could supply my fingers and hard dick for you to fuck._ **

  
**_Tiager392: Clean or not it doesn’t matter_ **   
**_Tiager392: My siblings made the account to get me over an ex._ **   
**_Tiager392: I don’t want to fuck you Jesus._ **   
**_Tiager392: Asshole._ **

**_Bluehairedgod: No matter to me._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: You can pretend that I am him._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: Or I could kill him If you want._**  
 ** _Bluehairedgod: Whatever my tiger wants_**.

Aomine smiled, licking his lip for a moment as he tossed his phone back on the bed. He forgot he was in a room with two of the most annoying people on the planet. He glanced up and noticed Momoi was trying not to laugh and Kise was shaking his head with a smile on his features. Aomine wasn’t sure what their looks or smiles were about and he didn’t want to know. What he wanted was HIS TIGER in his bed tonight when he came home.

“Dai I think you should be focusing on the day ahead of you instead of some dude.” Her voice was sweet, soft even but Aomine wasn’t listening. Aomine was buttoning up his gray striped shirt waiting for his phone to buzz.

“Aomine isn’t listening to you Momoi.” Kise’s voice got Aomine looking up with a soft tsking noise as if all of this was a bother to him. It was. His phone made another noise and both of them allowed him to grab it, looking at the message that appeared on his screen.

**_Bluehairedgod: No matter to me._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod: You can pretend that I am him._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod: Or I could kill him If you want._ **   
**_Bluehairedgod: Whatever my tiger wants._ **

  
**_Tiager392: It’s astounding you can’t take no for an answer._**  
 ** _Tiager392: Why would I want to use you when I can have him._**  
 ** _Tiager392: Not that it matter’s he is a piece of shit._**  
 ** _Tiager392: I am not your tiger or even anything to you._**  
 ** _Tiager392: Fuck off seriously_**.

Aomine pursed his lips forward looking at the message in front of him before he glances at Momoi. She feels his eyes and starts shaking her head at him as if that would deter him from his line of thought. Kise though was standing off to the side, a pair of no doubt expensive black dress shoes in his hands.

“Momoi, can we get Kasamatsu or Wakamatsu to kill someone.” His voice was serious as he set his phone back down, sliding on his shoulder holster before walking over to grab his guns and extra clip from the table that Kise was leaning on.

“Depends on who you want to kill.” Momoi’s voice was calculating as Aomine slid the guns into their proper place before turning back to her.

“Someone who hurt Kagami.” Aomine didn’t say much as he picked up his phone and started to type back a message to the red haired man.

_**Tiager392: It’s astounding you can’t take no for an answer.** _   
_**Tiager392: Why would I want to use you when I can have him.** _   
_**Tiager392: Not that it matter’s he is a piece of shit.** _   
_**Tiager392: I am not your tiger or even anything to you.** _   
_**Tiager392: Fuck off seriously.** _

  
_**Bluehairedgod: I can’t take no when you are that hot.**_  
 _ **Bluehairedgod: I’ll kill him for you.**_  
 _ **Bluehairdgod: Send me a photo.**_  
 _ **Bluehairedgod: No one should have to go through hurt**_.

“He’s in love.” Kise’s voice knocks him out of his daze in messaging back Kagami. It wasn’t until he looked at the other that he realized why the other said it. He was standing there half-dressed and Momoi was smirking at the expression on his face. Pure murder.

“I don’t know what this person did to hurt Kagami but we can look into it. I am sure you gave Himuro all the proper info.” Momoi was always slick in that way, the way she knew exactly what Aomine was thinking. So he hummed, sliding on his tie and then his vest, feeling the slight extra padding from the material it was made out of. Bullet proof, at least taking he extra measure.

“See that you do.” Aomine’s eyes were sharp before Kise handed him a pair of rube cuff links. Which got Aomine raising an eyebrow at the other.

“Not opal?” Kise gave another shrug before placing the shoes at Aomine’s feet. Momoi said nothing, too busy looking at her phone with a softer smile on her features.

“Meeting with Vukaxin arms is set up for two days’ time. Apparently they are very excited to meet us.” Aomine grunted at Momoi’s words, placing the cuff links on and then sliding his feet into his shoes. While Momoi didn’t say much, she tucked her phone away, Kise long gone and Momoi standing in front of him with a look on her face that suggested Aomine was going to get a talk he didn’t want to have.

“Let’s try not to kill anyone today Dai.” Aomine slid his arms through the jacket, adjusting his cuff’s and smoothing out some of the wrinkles on the front of his jacket as he didn’t look at Momoi. He couldn’t promise today wouldn’t be filled with blood shed. He didn’t want to spill any of his man’s blood or time, but the fact of the matter was, he wasn’t going to have anyone skimming on his profits.

“You know as well as I. Someone skims from the pot they have to pay. We visit, break something, no killing and we pick up our package, drop it off and go to the bar for a nice long night of drinking and dancing.” Aomine smiled down at Momoi this time it was that predatory one that Momoi knew what it meant. Someone might day and she might need to have Kise prepare another suit in case the one he’s wearing gets blood on it.

“Having you like someone is something different when it turns to love Dai. We have come too far to let someone get in the way of what we have accomplished. At least remember not to let him take too much of your mind’s space today.” He voice was soft, fixing his lapels for a moment as Aomine placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. One would have thought they would have turned out lovers. He had thought it would be a lot better had she been his lover, his dad might have died thinking his son was going to make this club into something. He had spent all he could making sure it was staying out of Akashi’s grip, even when all the other gangs around him got swallowed up. Now he had to make sure he was focused.

“We can look into him, maybe he might prove an asset.” Aomine tried the weak response, with Momoi gave a soft hum too as if that wasn’t the real case why Aomine wanted to keep looking into the other.

“Promise me you will leave him out of your mind today. Love makes you weak. We all know what happened the last time you fell for someone.” Momoi’s warning hits Aomine home, he had been tricked sure, the bitch got what was coming to her. She was trading personal secrets for drugs on the side. Aomine gave her what she needed, death.

“Promise.” Aomine kissed her forehead again before he walked from the room. She was right, love didn’t belong in this world. This world chewed up people and spit them out many a times. If Kagami wasn’t going to be helpful to him. He might as well get rid of the attachment before it grew roots and then he wouldn’t be able to rid himself of the male.

“Let’s go we have business.” He spoke to Kasamatsu, Wakamatsu and Sakurai. Momoi was behind him, all dressed up for the business meeting, his coat hanging over her arm before they walked out into the garage. His phone was in Momoi’s hands, having left it in the bedroom so that he could be clear of all things that involved a beautiful redhead named Kagami Taiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Lots of flirting obviously but our two dorks are going to get to know each other very well. 
> 
> Also Nik and Cas are not related, Cas and Bela are adopted just like Kagami is to Alex Garcia and Katia. Nik followed Cas as his boyfriend of sorts. 
> 
> Do you guys like the repeating text of the chat. I feel it helps but if it's distracting please let me know! 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading <3


	3. Shall we play a game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to
> 
> S I N 
> 
> every time  
> I am  
> with 
> 
> H I M"
> 
> -Unknown

Cars were not something he enjoyed, his leg bouncing as he sat in the front seat of the SUV driving down the road. No he hated cars, SUVS, trucks, mid-sized anything that wasn’t two wheels and didn’t suffocate him, he hated ever since he was younger. He wanted to ride his bike, actually it would make more sense if he could but they were going the opposite direction of Scarlett’s club thus he would have to have someone pick it up later on tonight, or he would have to go himself.

The only thing keeping him from freaking out was the hand on his thigh, soft and lulling as he glanced at the man who’s hand it was. He offered Clarence Castor a soft smile, watching the way the other nodded at him as if knowing that he was freaking out on the inside. Thankfully for now he wouldn’t have to worry about a panic attack, the hand giving him something to focus on. He might need the other tonight, he didn’t wish to get drunk out of his mind, or high. Though those two things were an option to him.

“Thanks for the ride Castor!” Bela moved forward, seat belt not buckled and her arm’s took up some of Kagami’s head rest and Castors as well. The other huffed at her shaking his head.

“ ‘s my job.” The soft reply came and Bela shook her head, knowing that yes it was his job but he only did it because Kagami called and asked for the ride so he didn’t have to pay for a cab. Castors thumb rubbed against the inside of Kagami’s leg, which earned the blonde man a soft little sigh from Kagami’s lips. Yeah tonight was going to be rough on Kagami but right now, he just needed to not have a panic attack in the drive over to his mom’s place.

“B please sit back and bucklet your seat belt.” Kagami chastised her for a moment before Cas’s phone started to ring, everyone glanced at him, watching him stare into the phone before he declined the call, shutting the phone off completely. Nik must have called, which mean the either hadn’t talked to Nik yet or they had gotten into another fight.

This also made Kagami realize, he hadn’t checked his phone in a while. Not that he was checking it all the time, but he wondered if the other had messaged him back. He fished his phone from his back pocket, the stretch making Castor look over at him with a smirk before turning back to the road. Kagami opted not to do anything, instead he simply unlocked his phone looking at the little black notification on his screen. He opened it, looking at the message with a soft frown. The guy was weird, doing a 360 in a minute flat.

7:45AM

 ** _Bluehairedgod: I can’t take no when you are that hot._**  
**_Bluehairedgod: I’ll kill him for you._**  
**_Bluehairdgod: Send me a photo._**  
**_Bluehairedgod: No one should have to go through hurt_**.

Kagami wanted to believe that someone in this world was going to look out for him and his family. That was a fairy tale he learned long ago wouldn’t eve come true, if he wanted protection he would have to give it himself. Fingers typed back a response, unware eyes were on him as he did so.

9:30am

  
**_Tiager392: Kill my ex?_ **  
**_Tiager392: He cheated on me but it wasn’t like he murdered my family_ **  
**_Tiager392: Can you kill a kid._ **  
**_Tiager392: My brother has a boyfriend that’s being a dick right now._ **

Maybe he was being a little too forward, after all he just asked the guy to kill someone, but he had offered. Kagami shook his head putting his phone into his pocket giving another sigh. He wouldn’t kill Nik, he was like family as much as Bela and Cas were. Not that Kagami didn’t want to kill either of them at some point, siblings were siblings after all

“Need me to come inside?” Kagami hadn’t noticed that they had stopped, looking around as he noticed the parking garage for his mom’s place. No having Castor come inside was weird, not because the other was his driver and body guard but because that meant maybe Castor meant more to him. That was not something Kagami wanted to look at too close right now.

“No thanks.” Kagami got out, opening the door for Bela and hearing Cas’s door close as well. Kagami held onto the gun Bela had pointed at him this morning, they were going to have a talk about that one. Kagami didn’t mind the guns, he just wanted to know where she got it from.

The door opened, Nik standing there staring at Cas with angry eyes as Kagami came up placing a hand on Cas’s shoulder. The other wasn’t looking at his boyfriend, instead he was looking everywhere else. They hadn’t made up, not yet anyway.

“Nik why don’t you go to your room. Mom’s and I need to have a chat with these two before you two talks.” Nik would have glared at Kagami had he not known that the other was right. Cas needed to think before he decided to talk to him. He did too, going into this mad at each other would only cause another fight. Kagami didn’t want another fight erupting at home.

“Taiga. I thought I heard your voice.” Alex came to the door, hand on Nik’s shoulder. She had bags under her eyes which he assumed was from spending all night with Nik trying to keep him calmed down and from running off to try to find Cas and start a fight.

“Yeah bringing you two a special delivery.” Kagami smirked, Bela opted to smile at her mom, running over and hugging her. She got a small hug back but was pushed inside along with Nik. He was already making his way up to his room, stomping as he went. Kagami remembered those times, he knew his moms would have their work cut out for them. Alex didn’t say much, just watched as he two boys came inside, taking their shoes off. Bela was already at the table, Katia drinking coffee and Cas followed suit sitting down with a little sigh.

Kagami had kiss Alex’s check before moving to do the same to Katia rubbing her shoulders some, he knew this was going to be interesting especially with him there to weed out the truth and when the two were lying. He hoped they would choose to tell the truth. He didn’t want to be in the middle of a Vukaxin family brawl. He had enough during his child hood. Though Kagami had to admit being on the other side of the ordeal for once was hilarious if not downright the best time of his life. He knew those gazes of his mothers were nothing to be trifled with, he also knew that Cas and Bela would give in, they had done so when he looked at them for a moment or two, even if he did speak first.

“Before you get mad. This is all my fault.” Cas spoke first, Kagami sitting down after that all happened, neither Alex nor Katia said a word. Cas was looking at his fingertips as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Bela kept her mouth shut, glancing over at Cas who took a deep breath.

“Nik and I got into a fight and he told me to fuck off.” Katia and Alex both looked at each other with knowing looks before looking back at Cas to continue. “So I thought the safest thing to do would be too go to a club we know to dance and stuff.” Cas had taken this moment to glance at Kagami who shrugged, not going to tell their moms about the fake ID’s unless it was brought up, he had given them to Scarlett so technically he didn’t have any proof.

“That club is by membership only, how did you get in.” Katia spoke, glancing at both of them before Bela spoke up this time.

“I took your guy’s seal.” Neither Katia nor Alex said anything for a moment, both of them quiet and Kagami just offered a little shrug. This wasn’t his fight nor was it his place to say anything he was just here to bring up to his moms that Bela also had a gun, one he knew she wasn’t supposed to have until her 18th birthday.

“And while you need that, you also need to be of age.” This made Bela fidget, Alex making point to glance at both her children as she spoke. Kagami wanted to laugh, looking down at his fingertips as if he was getting that same stare. Though when no one said anything, he glanced up to see Katia and Alex looking straight at him, both Bela and Cas looking at him with pleading looks.

“Kiyoshi let them in, Scarlett seen them waiting outside and figured if it wasn’t her club they would get into it would be someone else’s. She figured if they got out of hand they could call me to pick them up, since I was close.” Kagami was a complete and total push over for his siblings. So he lied, knowing they would be in enough trouble from their parents, so he was going to go easy on them. For now.

Katia and Alex seemed to be okay with that explanation, nodding some as they leaned back in their chairs relaxing for a moment. Kagami however, couldn’t let the gun go, that wasn’t something he was comfortable lying about. He took it out, placing it on the kitchen table with a soft clatter from the metal.  
“Who’s is that.” Katia spoke first, though she knew who’s it was, Alex crossing her arms over her chest. He loved his moms for this reason, even if they did arms deals underground they had a strict rule of no one touching a gun until they were 18 without parent supervision because it could end badly. Kagami had abided by those same rules (abit loosely) but Bela, Cas and Nik knew that was one rule they didn’t mess with.

“Mine. I took it for protection in case. You know Tai lives in a bad neighborhood! What if someone broke in!” Bela’s explanation did touch his heart but he knew their mom’s wouldn’t enjoy that explanation.

Kagami didn’t live in the best neighborhood he knew that. However, it was their old place, before Kagami had stolen enough money to get them the new place and move out of the old one. He kept the other one, after all it had been where he grew up. He couldn’t leave it be plus everyone knew who he was. Everyone was protective of him not because of his mother’s but because he kept to himself and helped out when needed.

“Both of us know that Kagami has enough guns to arm and army in that place. So don’t give me that. You know it too.” Alex spoke, picking up the gun. Katia sighed looking at her wife before glancing back at Bela.

“Two weeks, extra course work and when that’s done, you are not allowed to go on any upcoming deals for a month.” Katia was strict, the rules of the streets were a lot harder. If this had happened to anyone else, Bela would either be dead or a couple fingers missing. While his moms tried to keep his youngest siblings out of it, he knew they understood, too many kids on the street grew up knowing. This was better than being dead.

“So now’s the wrong time to tell you that you have a potential client meeting tomorrow at 8PM at a very expensive and classy restaurant?” Cas’s voice rose up, loud enough for Katia and Alex to hear him. Of course everyone was silent. Looking at Cas with slight confused expressions before he sighed rubbing his cheek.

“So Tai had The Site pulled up right, got him a date and noticed that someone was looking for an arms dealer as a recommendation. It was for Aomine Daiki guys I couldn’t pass up the chance.” Katia had leaned over the table, looking at her son as Alex came back into the room, watching Kagami who shrugged at her. This was the first time he was hearing about this. He knew who the other was, a very large collective of drug dealers and car thief’s that rules most of the city, much to the dismay of smaller dealers. You couldn’t do anything without his permission. Kagami couldn’t for the life of him remember the other’s face.

“We will talk about the date part later Taiga. However, the client meeting did the say what they wanted?” Katia spoke first, Cas shrugged pulling up his phone to look at the message that someone named Momoi sent him.

“Momoi, apparently Aomine’s right hand women sent me a list of things they would be wanting if the package they get first is good. They also want to know if we know someone who can provide drug packages. I didn’t know if we wanted to bring Liam into this so I didn’t message him until I spoke to you two.” Cas was feeling proud of himself, smiling at his parents as he handed over his phone to them.

“Serin’s.” Came the comment, making Alex’s eyebrows rise in surprise arms crossing over her chest.

“Certainty is fancy as fuck.” Katia chuckled at her wife’s addition before nodding. It was a big deal to be invited there, but they supposed Aomine Daiki was the king of the city he could get whatever he wanted.

“So I am off the hook for grounding right?” Cas smiled hopefully but Katia laughed shaking her head as she sent the information to her own phone so she would have it.

“Nope, same as your sister. Up to your room. Both of your grounding’s start now. I don’t want to hear anything or I am making it a month of grounding and two for no new missions.” Though Katia did keep the phone, Alex leaning against her wife’s chair as both of them looked to Kagami with a smirk on their features. Chairs scraped which was Kagami’s cue that the table was empty and it was just them for the moment.

“Generally speaking Nik gave me The Site’s information and I didn’t put anything on there until Cas decided I needed to get laid.” Kagami grunted, mostly not liking that his younger sibling was trying to get him a date. Though he had to smile, knowing that the only way he could get one was because of his siblings meddling.

“Taiga you know we love you right?” Alex spoke first, reaching over to place her hand over Kagami’s in a soft gesture that made him rub his own finger’s across her own before he nodded. “Then please understand that when we say this we love you but we want you to move on from Liam and if it happened because your idiot brother put you on a dating site we don’t have a problem with that.” Alex leaned over and kissed Kagami’s head with a soft smile as Katia nodded some, agreeing with her wife. Kagami wanted to laugh at them, slightly taken aback by the fact they were okay with all of this but didn’t say much on the subject.

“You going to the meet up?” For the moment his was the safest thing to talk about, even if he didn’t want it to be, it was. The idea of them going to meet the king of the city at a fancy restaurant was terrifying, after all his parents were his life, he didn’t have anyone else besides his siblings and he was not ready to be an adult yet and parent them.

“I don’t think we should say no. The extra boost in money is going to be nice and at the end of the day to say we supply the king of the city with guns would help our business.” Katia spoke, looking over at her wife who simply nodded at her with a sigh. Kagami wanted to mention to them that he could always get them whatever money they needed but he knew that they didn’t want him to hack into place he didn’t need too to get them money. He would anyway and they never said a word, at least not to his face.

“I’ll go talk to Nik to make sure we got a layout of the place before tomorrow night and make sure I have the systems on our side so that if something goes wrong, really wrong, we have a way to get both of you out.” He didn’t see the way his moms traded looks, he was on his way upstairs to talk to Nik, who didn’t come from his room since he had seen him at the front door.

“Hey.” Kagami looked into the room with a soft smile on his features, knowing the other was listening the whole time. Nik was just about as good as Kagami was with hacking, but he loved the surveillance part of the job more than anything else.

“Hey.” Was the other’s reply, having pulled his head phones out of his ear and looking at his big brother with a frown on his face. Kagami walked through the door, shutting it behind him and pulling up another chair he had in his room towards the desk. Big brother talks were always something he liked doing but only when his siblings would listen. If they decided not too he wasted his time, he didn’t like that.

“I don’t want to know what happened between you and Cas. All I need you to hear from me right now is that you need to fix it and fast. You love him, you have been with him all your life. You two need each other and I am not going to be here forever to pick up your guys’s shit. Okay? So fix it.” Kagami watched as his younger brother nodded, setting his camera on the desk in a silent agreement. He would talk to Cas when all this was over, at least when Kagami left they would talk.

“What happened.” Nik’s voice was soft, not looking at Kagami as he sighed, rubbing his own cheek for a moment.

“Cas set me up a profile on the site. Which thank you for sending me. I am chatting with someone but he’s a dick.” Nik hummed for a moment, not really saying anything about the other’s texting partner being a dick. “Anyway, Cas set up a meeting with Aomine Daiki for a client meeting tomorrow. I need Seirin’s layout before they go. So sometimes tonight would be perfect. We have enough time to get into the system and set up an escape route should this go wrong.” Kagami watched Nik’s expression go from hard to soft, knowing his boyfriend had done something good for once. He glanced over at Kagami who smiled at him, just a little bit before getting up.

“I’ll send it over.” Nik’s voice sounded behind him and Kagami nodded knowing the other would do so. He had to get home and do some digging and he had another job tonight. Hacking for Scarlett wasn’t ever something easy. If it was, he figured he could go over and tell her when it was all over. He smiled to himself knowing that in the end, he might have a good night after all.

* * *

The office was extravagant. Wood and filigree all around the office with a huge oak desk in the middle, right in front of it leather couches with a coffee table that just screamed rich from every angle. The magenta haired male glanced up to see baby blue hair, sitting on the couch typing away on a computer in his lap. There was a soft moment in the world were everything stopped, were the magenta haired male looked at the other, the concentration on his face making for a cute photo.

Only he was sure the other male had already clocked him looking at him. So Akashi just kept looking, The contrast between pale skin, the dark suit and the magenta shirt under it all. Akashi licked his lip’s wanting a moment alone with the other. However, a time table was a time table after all. He didn’t have much wiggle room on anything, everything had to be in its exact place in the world or the plan wouldn’t work.

“Akashi, please take a photo if you would like to look at my face longer. We have a time table to stick too.” Kuroko’s voice was soft, though it made Akashi smile, knowing that the other was soft for his look’s. The slight shift of his eye’s told him so, no one else knew of the looks they shared with each other. He was okay with this, he didn’t want someone to know his secrets and the way to get to him.

“I will have you know that I do not need to take a photo, what you look like is always in my mind.” Even in his office Akashi allowed himself a moment with Kuroko, as soft as it was, the door opened and it was gone, both males glancing over at the green haired male who walked through.

“Shintarou.” Akashi’s voice made the green haired male nod some towards him. He pushed his glasses up, sitting across from Kuroko with a curt not towards the light blue haired male.

“Everything is going to plan. Though a new development happened. They are switching from Imayoshi as a gun supplier to someone else. They are having a meeting tomorrow at Seirin’s. It could be an issue if they form a deal. We don’t have trade with them.” Akashi Sighed, leaning back in his chair. Things had taken a different turn than he was expecting, though nothing that couldn’t be used to his advantage.

“Do we still have Mr. Petrov available? In case they wish to change suppliers from The Spider and Imayoshi to him, we could use that as our in. We can still keep Imayoshi in our back pocket if we need him.” Akashi noticed Kuroko stopped typing, folding his hands over his lap with a soft sigh.

“Liam is unreachable at this moment. We can get feelers out to dig him up should they decided to go forward with it.” Kuroko glance at Midorima who nodded, adjusting his glasses for a moment. He always did that when he was nervous, not that Akashi nodded, this was sensitive business for them all.

“We might have to use them as bait.” Kuroko stopped looking at Akashi the moment Midorima’s voice stopped. The magenta haired male pursed his lips forward for a moment, looking between his lover and his second in command. Kuroko would be mad at him for using a civilian as bait but it had to be done to draw Aomine, Kise and Momoi back to him.

“Use him as bait hm?” Akashi noticed the look that Kuroko gave him, the kind that told him he was going to be in so much trouble if they did such a thing. Everything stood still for a moment as he thought of what he wanted to do. Akashi didn’t want to involve them, after all low totem arms dealers wasn’t a part of his game, though if they blew up he might need them as allies.

“No, for now we leave them be and see how this plays out, for this moment it does not mean much to us to kill them or bring them to another meeting with us. If we do that too soon without knowing all the information we might have an issue.” He felt Kuroko’s eyes soften a moment. Kuroko was the kind of person that only liked to use violence if it was necessary, while most violence was necessary in Akashi’s mind, he wanted to make his husband happy. Akashi knew that the care Kuroko had for other’s in this world it was hard to find come by. No one cared for anyone else, not unless they profited off of it.

“What would you like us to do in the mean time? Wait around?” Midorima had a slight edge to the voice, while the day to day stuff was fine, he was almost bored with it, the time table was taking too long in his mind.

“Watch. Watch the meeting and make sure if we needed too we can maybe offer them a better deal down the road. If we cannot find Liam in time as well. We might need them. Take Takao and Murasakibara as well. I want to make sure nothing goes wrong. Call your friends in the PD tell them not to respond if anything goes wrong.” Akashi was cautious when it came to things like this. After all Aomine was good at creating as scene and the last one caused him a lot of issues in the long run with his legitimate business. He wouldn’t make that same mistake again. Midorima nodded, standing up and bowing at both Kuroko and Akashi before leaving in a quiet manner. Kuroko was paused in his focus on the computer. Akashi knew that the other was just biding time, mulling over how Akashi was going to react.

“How do we know we need them? We have enough people to do our dirty work if need be. Why do we have to try to take someone else over.” Kuroko did have a good point. They had Imayoshi, Seto, even Nakamura and The Spider. Though Akashi had plans. Lots of plans that swam around his head at once.

“I have a plan for all of this. It is all in good time that we use who we need when we need too. You know this.” Akashi’s voice made Kuroko stand up, making his way towards his love with soft step’s. Akashi turned his chair to the side and allowed Kuroko to slide into his lap with a little hum. Their meetings were done for the day, at least non that needed his attention right now. Kuroko’s fingers pushed through magenta hair, tugging softly at the strands, Akashi licked his lip’s leaning his head back some.

“Want to tell me your plans, ya know the one that is rolling around in your head.” Akashi could have laughed, Kuroko smiled, though it was soft, that sort of crinkling around his eyes making baby blues look like stars in the sky. Akashi could never hide much from his lover and that was certain now more than ever.

“Why should I?” Akashi teased, fingers moved across Kuroko’s waist pushing the black jacket from his body enough to find the magenta shirt it was his own and Kuroko never looked so good. The light haired male hummed, leaning his head to the side to place soft kisses along the expanse of neck that Akashi had revealed for him.

The way their bodies moved together, it was gentle, soft even as Akashi pulled the shirt up and out of the neatly tucked pants. That was one thing he liked about his lover, always neat and tidy, never let anyone inside that beautiful mind of his. Only Akashi was the one to unravel it all. Twist and turn the knotted rope into one long line that was Kuroko.

The smaller had ground his hips into Akashi’s, the kind of movement that made the magenta haired male growl just a little at the sensation. After all he loved the way Kuroko seemed to sway and grind against him, riling him up in that way that made it hard for Akashi to think of anything else but the male on his lap.

“We have work to do Akashi.” With that, Kuroko’s shirt half buttoned, pants undone, a soft redness on his face that made Akashi want to eat him up, got off of Akashi. The warmth of the other’s body not on him made him restless and slightly irritated that Kuroko would do this too him, in fact he was more than ready to let Kuroko have a peace of his mind. The look he got when he opened his mouth was enough to make sure that he didn’t say anything. If anyone knew better Kuroko was the one running thing’s not Akashi, after all he had the mob boss wrapped around his little finger.

* * *

“Hurry up and load this shit.” Aomine’s voice was angry, annoyed even at watching Wakamatsu and Sakurai loading up the shipment that came from Imayoshi into a large truck. They had other people to do this but Aomine didn’t want to involve anyone else, not right now. Tensions on the streets seemed to be boiling and Aomine didn’t want to risk causing any more of a scene. 

Aomine glanced over at Momoi who was standing off to the side, her heels starting to sink a little into the ground as she talked onto the phone. Aomine knew she would complain about that later but it wasn’t his fault that Momoi decided to wear a pair of heels to a business meeting. It was defiantly not his fault. He watched her hang up from the call, making her way over to him with a slight grimace looking down at her shoes when she hit the concrete. 

“You owe me a new pair of shoes Dai.” Though she put her phone into her pocket sliding her gloves back onto her finger’s. Aomine just huffed, glancing back over to the men loading up his truck with a grimace. It was cold, the sun was setting and he was very much ready to get home to get ready for a night out after the helish day he had. 

“Who was on the phone.” He watched as Wakamatsu was counting up the container’s, making sure everything was right before the left. No one would stupid enough to come back after a deal because nothing was right. This wasn’t a fast food place, you can’t complain. 

“The deal is set. Tomorrow at 8PM we have a meeting with Vukaxin Arms. Just Katia and Alexandra. They will have two body guards with them in case. I offered to send our car service to come pick them up but they refused. Though I assume it’s for the best.” Momoi turned her gaze towards Wakamatsu and Sakurai, noticing the way they were pulling the back door on the van shut. It was time to go. 

“Load up, get it back to the warehouse and get all the dealers together. Tell them their package arrived, use the site’s chat room again. I don’t want to have an issue like we did last time.” Aomine spoke, turning to walk towards the car that was waiting for them. Like always Aomine got in first, pulling his gloves off setting them on his lap and Momoi slid in after him thanking him as she pulled the soft gray gloves off her finger’s as well. 

“I have heard no new word from Akashi. Seems he might be allowing us to believe he is giving up for now.” Though Momi’s admission made him hum, as if it wasn’t a big deal to him. In fact Aomine hadn’t been thinking about Akashi very much, the guy was illusive as fuck and he didn’t have the brain power to think of him right now. 

“Keep on it.” Momoi must have understood that he wasn’t all that worried about it for right now. She wasn’t either, but she did know that at some point, they would have to worry about Akashi coming back and stirring thing’s up for them all. 

“Take us to Vlk please.” Momoi’s voice made Aomine relax against his seat. He wanted to relax for a couple hours, see if he could find his redhead and then make his way home for the night. A little stalking wouldn’t hurt. At least not from far away. It was a game for him, see how far he could get before Kagami could tell him off again. 

Momoi was fiddling with her phone, making Aomine want his back to see if his tiger messaged him. He also knew better than to ask for it back, it meant that she wouldn’t give it back to him and he needed to talk to his tiger. At least for a while until he could fall asleep. So Aomine decided to stare out the window, watching the buildings get closer together and the beat up cars turn to shiny one’s and people gathering on the street. 

He hadn’t even realized they pulled up until he saw the line. What he saw next got his blood boiling. Kagami was standing outside, a male’s arm thrown over Kagami’s shoulder pulling him in close. Kagami turned his face towards the other’s, kissing his cheek softly. Momoi watched his eyes and she looked at the driver, who of course locked all the doors so that Aomine couldn’t get out and make a scene. Now as not the time.   
“Dai.” Aomine was busy watching HIS red head be pulled closer to the blonde haired males side. It seemed the bouncer Kiyoshi was watching them with a fond smile on his features. He also noticed Scarlett was standing outside, by a bike that now that he pieced it together, was Kagami’s. Their conversation seemed to be centered around Kagami, who blushed, something Aomine wasn’t happy with knowing he was sharing with someone else. 

“Give me my phone Satsuki.” His voice was venom, his eye’s not looking away from the males on the street. Momoi did as she was asked, handing over the phone to Aomine who pulled up the app and stared at the message he got from the other. He wasn’t going to respond to that right now. Not when he watched Kagami lean into the blonde, letting the other touch his waist ever so softly. 

9:30am

  
_**Tiager392: Kill my ex?** _  
_**Tiager392: He cheated on me but it wasn’t like he murdered my family** _  
_**Tiager392: Can you kill a kid.** _  
_**Tiager392: My brother has a boyfriend that’s being a dick right now.** _

9:45PM

Bluehairedgod: I think your ass looks amazing tonight.   
Bluehairedgod; I want to shove myself deep into that ass.   
Bluehairedgod; I also don’t like when people touch things that are mine.   
Bluehairedgod: If he doesn’t stop touching you I am going to kill him. 

Was it over board, sure. Aomine didn’t care, though as soon as he sent the message, Kagami pulled away from the blonde, moving over to get on his bike. This made Aomine settle down a little and watch as Kagami started the bike up. He turned back to his phone and typed out another message. 

_**Bluehairedgod: You look hot on that bike.** _  
_**Bluehairedgod: Should I fuck you over it nice and slow.** _

While Kagami hadn’t checked his phone, Aomine didn’t pay attention, he noticed Kagami ride off, the blonde haired male walking inside with Scarlett. He made a mental note to talk to Scarlett when he can to figure out who the male with Kagami was. 

“Follow the guy on the bike.” The driver did as he was asked and Momoi threw her hands up in the air as if this was something new Aomine decided to start doing. 

“Dai we cannot stalk him.” She growled, or wanted too but Aomine shrugged, keeping his eyes on that perfect ass through the windshield. He was happy his little tiger decided to wear a helmet, if he decided not to he would have punished him later for it. 

20 minute later, they had pulled up to an apartment complex. Aomine notified the driver to pull over and Aomine got out, leaning against the car as he watched Kagami get off his bike. He did check his phone, which made Aomine smirk. Kagami paled, looking around for a moment as if trying to find Aomine. He had been under a street lamp that wasn’t working and it was dark enough out that the other wouldn’t be able to see him. He watched Kagami’s eyebrows scrunch up and type back a reply. One he couldn’t wait to see when the other was done. 

Kagami looked around, one last time before moving up to his apartment, he was on edge the whole time Aomine noticed and that made him a little happier knowing his tiger was at least able to protect himself if Aomine needed him too. When Kagami was inside his apartment Aomine got back into the car. 

“Home please.” He pulled out his phone looking at the response with a wide smile on his features. 

10:20PM

_**Tiager392: Fuck you.** _  
_**Tiager392: How do you know what my bike or ass looks like.** _  
_**Tiager392: How do you know where I am.** _  
_**Tiager392: Fucking stalker stop talking to me.** _  
_**Tiager392: If I am going to have anyone fuck me on the back of my bike it wouldn’t be you.** _

_**Bluehairedgod: Littler Tiger.** _  
_**Bluehairedgod: you are mine, no one else will have you but me.** _  
_**Bluehairedgod: sleep tight.** _

He set his phone down, watching as Momoi shook her head at him, turning to look out the window. He would have to rectify the living situation with his little tiger. He didn’t like him living some where someone could hurt him, this place didn’t look safe. That was something for another day when he had tamed his wild tiger just a little. 

“Stalker.” Momoi’s voice made him laugh, for now he was satisfied seeing his tiger up close and in the wild, next time he would make a move, granted the tiger was open for it. That was another problem for another day. He leaned his head back and closed his eye's, enjoying the lull of the car to seduce him into day dreaming about the red head of his dreams. He knew this little game is going to be worth the wait in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Aomine is being a stalker  
> Akashi comes along.  
> Aomine is jealous. 
> 
> What do you think is going to happen next?


	4. Protector in the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one   
> would 
> 
> H U R T 
> 
> you 
> 
> A G A I N, 
> 
> Or I'd 
> 
> K I L L them."
> 
> -Unknown

Maybe he was being too careful, he packed what seemed like the fifth gun into his back pack and grabbed his phone off of the bed side table. He just wanted to make sure that he was prepared for anything that happened tonight with his mother’s, so maybe he wasn’t under prepared. He slid himself in front of his computer, checking all the security cameras in front of Seirin and on the street. For good measure he also checked the ones along the back side of the building. He didn’t want anyone sneaking up on him or his mother’s.

Thud  
Thud  
Thud

Kagami’s head whipped up to look towards the front door, he took in a breath, sliding his hand under his desk to grab at the gun he had stashed there. He took in a large breath again before making his way towards the door. He didn’t open it, just waited for a minute.

Thud  
Thud  
“Tai!”  
Thud  
Thud

Kagami threw the door open, his face set in a hard line as he stared at the man in front of him. He wore tight dark jeans, combat boots and a white t-shirt, tattoos showing through the thin material. Kagami tapped the gun against his leg, making sure the other understood he wasn’t allowed inside the home not right now anyway.

“Tai-Well shit I knew you wouldn’t be all that happy to see me but that’s extreme.” Liams voice was gentle, almost as if he was trying to sweet talk his way into Kagami’s apartment. So Kagami took a step outside, far enough so that his door could be open without locking on him but far enough Liam understood he wasn’t allowed inside.

“Liam.” He tried to keep his voice even, tried too but he knew he failed when the other smirked at him, leaning in a little close. Liam was about to touch Kagami’s cheek when Kagami placed a gun as his neck. He pulled the safety off in a soft click that had Liam dropping his hand with another soft smile. No one would think twice in this neighborhood to ask if Kagami was okay, they all could protect Kagami, not that he needed it.

“Damn not the kind of gun I wanted to deal with tonight.” Liam’s voice was soft, arms up in the air now as he leaned his head to the side as if trying to get Kagami to let go of the weapon. That was the last thing Kagami was going to do.

“Talk now before I decide you aren’t worth the trouble and blow your fucking brains out towards the street.” Kagami was angry, upset even that Liam would attempt to come back into his life. As if the cheating with a women wasn’t enough, he had to continue doing deals with his moms and so Kagami had to see him, every day all day sometimes. He knew Liam did it on purpose. He wanted it to stop.

“I came to seek an audience with your moms.” That got Kagami blinking a little, taking a step back as he pulled the hammer back on the gun. It made a loud clicking sound this time, waiting to be pulled, bullet loaded and ready, it always was. The fact he needed to _**ASK**_ for an audience with his mom told him everything. Something had happened.

“Mom’s know who you are and wouldn’t refuse you. Why do you need to ask for one?” Liam swallowed, leaning his head more to the side as Kagami moved. This whole ordeal made Kagami unsettled, so he pressed the gun into Liam’s neck a little harder waiting for him to talk.

“Listen, apparently your moms stopped taking my gun order’s and I have no one else to turn too. Seriously I need my guns. I can help. Right I got connects I can get you guys some snow, some of the good stuff those people in the city like to party with. You can make a killing. Heroin, crack. I got it shit I know where to get a lot of it.” Liam kept talking, panic, which made Kagami laugh, Liam was never panicked for anything. He had spent enough time with him watching him fight. Whatever happened to Liam had him scared.

“Whatever has you spooked Liam you are worth getting. It’s going to be worth it to watch you get fucked in the ass-“ Kagami was pushed back against the lip of the balcony pointing out towards the street. So Kagami did what he did best. He shot. He had moved his gun enough so that it went through Liam’s shoulder, making him fall back towards the ground. A dog barked for a moment as Kagami righted himself.

“Hey! You okay up there!” Kagami leaned over the railing to look at the dark haired male that was standing on the street. He seemed worried so Kagami smiled waving his hand as if it didn’t’ matter.

“Yeah no worries. Cheating Ex I am dealing with. No biggie.” The male looked at him, watching some before he nodded, walking across the street and going about his way. Kagami looked down at Liam who was grimacing, touching his shoulder for a moment. Kagami leaned down, gun dropping between his crouched knees.

“Now, the next one goes into your dick.” Kagami sighed rubbing his free hand against his face, Liam growled at him before pulling his body back up against the wall of his apartment building.  
“Let’s try this shit again. You fucked me over. Used my moms and now, now you want a favor. I was going to take you up on that offer, had you been nice. We have a client that needs a new re-up partner. If you aren’t going to play nice with me Liam. You sure as shit won’t play nice with them.” Liam spit down at the floor, taking his hand away from his bleeding shoulder as Kagami rubbed the back of his neck with a frown.

“So here’s how it’s going to go. You are gonna get up and leave me be. If I tell my mom’s this and they talk to their new partner and they want, you. We can talk and I’ll apologize for fucking up your shoulder. If everyone decides you are way more work than you are worth. Next time I find you on my door step asking for a favor no matter how panicked and fucked up you are. Because I am assuming you are on coke, or something of the sorts, I am shooting you.” Kagami stood up, watching as Liam looked away from him. While Liam wasn’t the best lover, Kagami never felt his life was in danger, unless the other was on drugs. To which he stayed clear away from for good reason. So he stepped over Liam, walking back towards his door. Though he paused a moment, hand on the door frame as he glanced to the right towards Liam.

“I am leaving in 10 minutes. Your ass better be off my door step then. If not, I’ll shoot your other shoulder.” Kagami stepped inside, shutting the door with a thud as he closed his eye’s tight. He took in a large breath, setting his gun down on the side table in the entry way before he opened his eye’s walking the way back to his computer. Fingers made quick work of typing out a message, trying to calm himself down. He never liked shooting people but Liam deserved it.

7:25PM

_**Tiager392: Liam showed up.** _   
_**Tiager392: I put a bullet in his shoulder.** _   
_**Tiager392: He’ll be fine for now.** _   
_**Tiager392; 30 minutes out from destination.** _

  
_**Angelofyourdreams: Ill let moms know.** _   
_**Angelofyourdreams: Talked to your mystery man today?** _

  
_**Tiager392: No. I turned my phone service off, fuck him.** _   
_**Tiager392: Just be quiet and I’ll talk moms into bringing you with us tonight.** _

  
_**Angelofyourdreams: Thanks Tai!** _   
_**Angelofyourdreams: See you soon.** _

Standing up Kagami grabbed his back pack, his gloves were next and he placed them in his back pocket. He paused at the front door, grabbing the gun he just used to shoot Liam with and kept it at his side. It couldn’t hurt to have something like this when he left. Lord knows Liam might have back up waiting for him.

He opened the door slowly, glancing right and left before he came out of his apartment closing the door behind him with a soft click. He had fixed the lock, making it an automatic lock so he didn’t have to worry about turning around to lock the damn thing. Best 500 bucks he ever spent but right now he was running behind.

He took the steps down, two at a time, jumping here and there before he pulled open the door to the street. He waited again, taking a breath before stepping outside and starting to make his way towards his bike that was parked in front of the building.

“Hey! Dude with red hair!” Kagami swallowed, placing his gun on the seat of the bike as he grabbed his helmet from the handle bars. The dark haired male seemed to watch the gun first before throwing on a smile. It seemed maybe a little forced for the moment.

“Sorry I just wanted to make sure you where okay. I heard a shot and your friend went down and I wasn’t sure who did the shoot but now I see you are okay.” The guy’s tone got a little serious, glancing about as Kagami stared at him. He wore jeans, a leather jacket and some sort of t-shirt under it. Kagami could tell the guy was from the rich part of town, the boots were new with no scuffs. The chain he had around his neck was gold, not fake, real and the leather jacket was Italian if he went off looks. He could also tell the guy had a gun on him, the twitch of his right hand proved it, along with the extra bulk he seemed to have for just wearing a leather jacket and a t-shirt.

“Listen I think you are in the wrong part of town. I would suggest getting out of here before someone tries to steal your shoes.” Kagami noticed the man’s face twisted up, slight annoyance maybe, or pure rage, Kagami wasn’t sure. He was just trying to help the guy, if he didn’t want it, who was he try again.

“That obvious?” The guy seemed to laugh a bit fake but it wasn’t something Kagami hadn’t heard before. Inner city people loved to play gangster but down here that might get you killed depending on who you knew and road around with.

“New shoes, gold change, Italian jacket. Pretty sure you have some expensive gun’s under that jacket too. Not that I care. Just don’t want to see your brains splattered all over the side walk in front of my building. Go home, stop playing gangster.” Kagami shoved the helmet on his head, grabbing the gun and placing it in the small of his back in the holster before he got on the bike. The man obviously could tell he was done talking and backed away, a little bit to watch Kagami ride off to where ever he was going.

Kasmatasu watched Kagami ride off, Kise cackling his in ear as he watched. He would scowl if the other didn’t peg him for exactly what he was. A gangster. Once he was sure Kagami had drove away, he walked back over to the car Kise, Momoi, Himuro and Aomine sat in. He slid into the front seat, pulling out the com device and threw it in the cup holder tired of listening to Kise’s echoing laugh now that he was in the car.

“I have to say, this is a waste of time following up on some dude who doesn’t even know you Aomine.” Momoi’s voice was light, she was wearing a pant suit, black blazer and pants with a pair of black heels, but her pink hair and light features helped bring the whole outfit together. Of course she wasn’t wearing a shirt, her chest on display but that was a part of her charm.

“I think the issue is Kise’s outfit was too high end.” Kasamatsu replied, Himuro was busy typing away on his computer frowning as he did so. Everyone knew what that meant, no tracker. Aomine didn’t seem that upset, he checked his watch and leaned his head to glance out the window.

“Don’t worry, we have a meeting to get too. We can figure out the tracker on the bike later.” Aomine’s voice was cold, almost lazy as he glanced at Kasamatsu nodding for him to turn the car around and start the drive to Seirin. Himuro on the other hand was trying, trying hard to get the tracker up because the last thing he wanted to be doing was figuring it out.

“He must have a blocker up on his bike, or on him. That would make the most sense.” Himuro pulled away, frowning at Aomine who shook his head. Momoi had her phone out, looking through it before she glanced at Kise.

“We loaded in case we need something tonight.” She knew the answer she had checked it but it was something to keep her mind off a brooding Aomine next to her. His red head had been ignoring his messages since at least 24 hours ago. She wanted to make sure he was on his a game come the meeting, she knew he would be.

“Of course we are. Extra back up is on stand-by and we have the cops on speed dial as well.” Momoi nodded, Aomine glancing over at her as she set her phone down, looking over him as well. This was going to be a good meeting, or at least Momoi hoped, Himuro was busy getting them access to the security system and Katasmatsu was doing a good job of making sure they arrived on time. She would prefer to be early but they _**HAD**_ to make this little pit stop beforehand.

“Kise and Katasmatsu will wait in the car. Himuro I need you on coms to make sure we notice anything goofy before they make a move. Has our regular table been reserved?” Momoi pushed a strand of light pink hair from her face. A soft yes came from someone as she glanced out of the window, watching as the restaurant came into view. She checked the small watch on her wrist, dainty and expensive. 15 minutes. Perfect.

“You still have that watch?” Aomine huffed besides her, she smiled a little, softening at that. He had bought it for her for her 19th birthday. Well stolen it. That watch was the start of their thieving days together. Which turned into the business that they now run. Humble beginnings after all.

“I will always keep a present from you Dai.” The moment was cut when the door was opened, Momoi taking the hand that was offered to her and she stepped out, buttoning her light pink pea coat for the short walk inside.

“Hopefully this deal will go off without a hitch.” Aomine spoke before getting out, a nod given to Kasamatsu, Kise and Himuro as he shut the door with a soft thud. He offered his arm to Momoi as they walked into the place.

It was soft lighting, good food and a wide space that Aomine was sure if there was a gun fight no one would get hurt, well not seriously anyway. The people milling about in front of the hostess station moved aside for him, they all knew him here, even people who were waiting for their table. Aomine and Momoi nodded to the hostess who dropped everything she was doing to walk them back to their table. It was in a smaller part of the restaurant, a good distance away from the front door but easy enough that they could get out the back door or a side door if needed. It gave them the perfect view of the street.

Momoi and Aomine both gave their coats over to the hostess, who no doubt was going to keep them for them, no coat check was needed for them, they were in a special area to make sure his jacket wasn’t damaged in case this all went hay wire.

“Dai, might I remind you, while you are here to please be preoccupied at the task at hand. No thinking of _**him**_ please.” Momoi’s voice was light, taking the drink menu and looking through it, her perfectly manicured nails tapping some at a bottle of wine before placing the menu down with a little sigh.

“We are here for business Momoi. When is my mind never not on business.” Aomine glanced over at her, earning a pointed glare as he shook his head. While he might be wondering about his little tiger he was more focused on the task at hand. He wanted to make sure this went smoothly.

“ _All clear so far boss. No one sneaking around_.” Himuro’s voice came through Aomine’s ear which earned a very wide grin from the blue haired male. Momoi took a sip of her water, light touch as she set the glass back down. Once more she checked her watch, glancing at the time. 5 Minutes. She was glad they got here first.

“ **May I get you something.** ” The waitress’s voice made Momoi smile, it was the fake one, that one that Momoi used when she was trying to get her way.

“House white wine for the moment. Bring the bottle and four glasses. Also your best whiskey for the man next to me please.” The waiter didn’t even look at Aomine as Momoi finished speaking, they fluttered off as Momoi rested some back against the chair. Waiting however was the hardest part, for both of them.

“Got access to the system from my phone, watching the rest of the camera’s on the tablet.” Kagami spoke, handing a gun to Alex and a gun to Katia who both hid them somewhere. Katia’s was in her lower back, the holster a snug fit but the pelum jacket she wore was perfect for hiding the bump. Alex pulled her dress up a little, hiding it on her thigh, the dark blue dress was flowy enough around her thigh that no one would notice it, not until it was too late.

“Enjoy the food!” The man in the front seat turned some, looking at them with a wide smile on his features. He was a larger male, the kind that would scare people unless they saw his smile. Kagami while not feeling happy being in a car, it helped Nik and Cas were next to him.

“Brother, please, this is a business meeting.” Katia spoke, smiling at Artem before he shook his head, turning into their destination. Kagami knew this was important, he even talked his mother’s to bringing Nik and Cas even though they were grounded. This after all was Cas’s idea and Nik was just as good as knowing the lay out as good as Kagami did. He did have a feeling though this meeting was going to be a good one.

“ _They are here_.” Himuro’s voice made Aomine snap his head towards the window he sat at. He watched the two blondes get out of the car, a soft whistle coming through his lips as he did so.

“Dai. Be nice.” Momoi had gotten her wine, sipping on it with a soft hum as she had the waiter pour some for everyone at the table. Including Aomine.

“If they swung my way, those boobs.” Aomine grunted though, feeling Momoi’s elbow to his rib’s. He took a moment, watching as the window rolled down a little, catching a flash of red hair he felt like he knew. He scoffed to himself, he was starting to see the guy everywhere he went now.

“Hello.” Momoi’s voice was gentle as the women walked up to the table, the hostess offering them all a smile before walking away. Aomine watched as both women sat down, free of their jackets.

“ _The car they just got out of is pulling into the parking lot no doubt doing what we are right now._ ” Himuro’s voice calmed Aomine a bit, turns out he didn’t have much to worry about, although he very much wished for a fight, a good one would be nice right about now.

“Evening, Momoi.” Alex’s voice was slightly tense, signaling the women wasn’t used to something like this. It made Aomine smile bringing the glass in his hands to his lip’s for a moment savoring the smell before drinking it.

“Alexandra Garcia. Pleasure to meet you.” Both girls exchanged a small nod before Katia sat up a little straighter, grabbing the wine and taking a small sip of it. Both women Momoi and Aomine could tell were tense.

“We are used to doing thing’s online. Our one son makes a habit of putting his nose into places they don’t belong.” Katia’s voice was hard, rough even as she spoke. Aomine watched her, the fire in her eyes remind him of-nope not tonight tonight was business and he wasn’t going to think of _**HIM**_.

“We will have to thank him later for setting up this meeting between us. We are looking for a more robust supplier.” Aomine set his glass down, his posture was lazy, leaning one arm on the back of Momoi’s chair. Momoi herself was sitting straight, her legs crossing under the table and her chin in her hands with a gentle smile.

“Robust in what way.” Alex spoke this time, leaning a little back as if mocking Aomine for a moment. Aomine just smiled, he liked both of these women, getting down to business without even needing to be goaded.

“Our current supplier cannot handle our demand. We are expanding quickly and we need a constant supply that reflects that.” Momoi notices that neither woman reacts to that, Katia she supposes leans forward, fingers dancing across the wine glass humming for a moment.

“The supplier you are currently using has the output you wish; they just don’t want to give it to you. They are working for Akashi Seijuurou. I am assuming given the information we have he is not a friend.” Momoi tried not to look so taken back, watching the way Katia looked down into her glass, as if it held some answers that Momoi was unsure of. Aomine was tense next to her, still in his lazy posture but his eyes sharp upon Katia.

“Akashi is of no issue to us at the moment. Of course we will look into that information. Right now we are looking for someone who isn’t working for Akashi. Clean if you wish.” Aomine relaxed a little, he would check into this information of course, but he was also worried because truth be told he hadn’t known that Imayoshi was in Akashi’s back pocket but this did make much more sense to him. The yield never got better when the other promised it would.

“He is going to be an issue if we are going to be working together.” Alex spoke, glancing between Momoi and Aomine before looking over at Katia with a soft smile. They seemed to exchange a look before turning back to the two.

“Currently, and respectfully to both of you, if we do go forward with your services, this would be quiet, all taken care of internally so that if Akashi ever became a problem we can handle it. With the expansion we have more men at our disposal to make sure you guys are well taken care of and of making sure we can fend off any issues that might arise.” Momoi’s reply was curt, taking a sip of her wine watching the two women with curious eyes.

“This brings questions of your other supply. You questioned that you needed a better supplier for that as well. If we happened to know someone. I am sure that could help both of you.” Katia spoke, leaning forward some smiling the kind of smile Aomine knew well. A shit eating grin. So he leaned forward, elbows on the table as he took a drink from his whiskey glass with a nod.

“That can all be sorted out later after we get your first package.” Aomine watched as Alex leaned forward a little, her posture was mocking Aomine’s, keeping to make sure that he wasn’t going to do anything brash he supposed.

“Sources tell us you already have enough guns to arm an army at the moment.” Momoi’s eyes shot to Alex as she spoke. Well this wasn’t going to be easier for either party. Aomine and Momoi didn’t have enough information to tell them that what they knew was correct or not so Momoi shrugged waving her hand some.

“Truth be told your sources must have not seen correctly. We have a small supply at our warehouse. Enough to arm the current amount of men we have. If we wanted to keep extra supply plus enough for the men we would be binging in, we need more.” Katia and Alex exchanged glances as Momoi talked a soft hum being let loose from Katia.  
“What percentages are we talking. What are you looking at getting and how soon?” Katia spoke this time, looking at Momoi as if Aomine didn’t matter in this conversation, at this point, he didn’t. Momoi was the one who liked to deal with numbers and percentages. He was just here to look scary for her. Sometimes he wondered if she shouldn’t be the boss not him. However, he knew that when it came down to it, Momoi wanted to be the right hand man, not run the place.

“60/40 split for the moment. Until we know your product is good and we can rely upon you.” Momoi leaned back this time, though her posture was still straight as can be looking between the women. “After a couple months’ trial runs between the product and if you are able to help with our other supply issues. We would be willing to go to 40/60 on our main concern. Allowing you guys to go back to supply who you wish with us being your main priority.” Alex now had her hand on the back of Katia’s chair, keeping the other still from saying something to the women across from her. Momoi noticed Katia’s eyes closed before she opened them, putting them onto Aomine as if she was going to do something.

“With all due respect during this time of trial period you cannot expect us to live off 40 without helping other customer’s.” Aomine watched her, his lips pursed forward for a moment.

“You two have children correct?” The question seemed to throw all the women at the table off for a moment. Katia even blinking as she nodded towards Aomine.

“One is 20, another is 18, our other is 16 and youngest is 15.” Katia listed them off, not names but enough to make Aomine hum for a moment. He was going to speak when Momoi cut in, offering a very wide very real smile this time.

“We aren’t that cruel. We would need a list of all the people you would be selling to at this time. You understand we don’t want you providing something similar that we are guying to our enemies.” Momoi’s confession made both women’s eyes shoot up before glancing at each other.

“What makes you think that we would be selling to someone you hate after the trial is over.” Alex spoke this time, taking her wine glass and having a drink out of it before setting it back down. This was true, something Momoi wasn’t sure she could put into words.

“We would have mutual trust that what we buy is confidential.” Aomine spoke, this time both women seemed to nod, shrugging to each other before looking at Aomine with a nod.

“Alright. Send us a list of what you would like for this first trial run and a date. We will set up the meeting for the test and pick up.” Katia had her phone out, Momoi pulled her’s out with a wide smile setting it on the table.

“Wonderful. I will sign the document sand set everything to be sent over to you by tomorrow evening. Look it over sign the documents and we will set a date. “ Momoi pulled her phone away, Katia doing the same. Aomine downed his drink and stood up, making his way outside. He wanted some fresh air from this whole deal. While he enjoyed it, he felt as if something was coming. The nagging at the back of his mind that a storm was brewing and he wasn’t going to be able to stop it.

“Dai-“ Momoi’s voice made him look over at her, there was a flash of light blue, making Aomine start to walk towards her, but it was gone the moment he saw it. “You okay Dai?” Aomine had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, getting ready to light up before he shook his head.

“Yeah. Long day. We ready to go?” Katia and Alex appeared behind them, buttoning their coats as Aomine gave them a little bow, enough to show them respect before the car pulled up to pick up the two women first.

“Mom, I need to go. Liam is back at my place again.” The deep and husky, slightly panicked voice coming from the car as the door opened made Aomine blink. It was hot even though the panick in I had him worrying for a moment. Was the person okay? He had to see inside the car. He started to move, but the car drove away, making him frown to himself as Momoi watched him.

“Something wrong Dai?” When there was no response. Their car pulling up and Aomine flung the door open, sliding inside looking at Kasamatsu holding out his hand.

“Give me the profile on the dude that was at Kagami’s place.” Momoi had this time slid into the car, unbuttoning her jacket as she glanced between Kasamatsu and Aomine. The door closed with a soft thud and she rolled her eyes.

“Give it to him.” With that confirmation, Aomine was handed the information on the man that was at Kagami’s place. Himuro watching as Aomine looked though the information. Aomine did notice the males name was Liam. Could that have been Kagami in the car? It would be a small world but he wasn’t sure, he hadn’t seen the face and he also has no idea what Kagami sounded like.

“Home please Kasamatsu.” Momoi glanced over at Himuro who smiled some at her, almost as if telling her good job. The car was pulling away from the restaurant, making them all realx a little more at knowing that they were out of the danger zone, at least for now.

“Someone else was in the system with me, while we were at the restaurant, they were good though. I am assuming it was the older kid that was in the file. Whoever it was was very good at their job.” Himuro was almost in awe as Momoi hummed, glancing over at the file in Aomine’s hand. At least business was over with so she was okay with him indulging in looking at the file for a moment.

“We will have to keep an eye on them in case something happens. Keep me posted if it becomes an issue where you can’t get into a system you used to be able too.” Momoi seen the nod Himuro gave her, Aomine lost in thought looking down at his phone. She supposed his thing hadn’t been respond back to him. While she couldn’t say she was thrilled at that, Aomine was just going to act like a child until the other responded. She also knew that it was for the better, she didn’t want him getting used to having someone around. That person could make you weak, she didn’t want that for her friend.

“Kasamatsu, drop us at home and make sure you are keeping on surveillance on Kagami’s place. I want to make sure he returned home safe tonight. Fix that tracker too, I want to know if he leaves his home for any reason. Eyes constantly. Himuro see if there is camera’s in that place. I want them all sent to my phone 24/7 just in case.” Himuro glanced at Momoi first, before looking at Aomine as if he grew a couple heads. They did understand how he wanted to protect the other, after all he had liked the guy but it seemed maybe this was a bit over board even for him.

“Sure.”

“Got it.” Kasamatsu and Himuro’s response was what Aomine wanted to hear, he snuck a look at Momoi who wasn’t thrilled but didn’t say anything. For the moment Aomine wanted to make sure that Kagami was protected.

“Get me info on Imayoshi, I want to know if what they said was true about him being under Akashi. If so we need to make sure we clear out of places that Imayoshi knows about. We don’t need him giving information over to Akashi. We also need to find a new supplier and fast. I don’t want there to be another issue with the re-up’s in a couple weeks.” Momoi nodded, already tapping away on her phone to get Aomine the information that he needed. She was worried about the same thing in the longer run of it all. Aomine was always worried with the now which is why she knew he was good for the boss position. He always fixed for the now, which was how in their lives they lived. There was no proof that they would even be there for the future.

She looked over at Aomine who was now looking at the window deep in thought about Kagami. Aomine wanted to make sure that Akashi couldn’t get to Kagami, making sure that the other wouldn’t be hurt. Some part of Aomine told him he shouldn’t be this worried about someone who wasn’t a part of his family yet but he couldn’t help it. The red head was his and his alone, he wasn’t going to give him up to anyone any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think. 
> 
> Is Aomine going to put two and two together?
> 
> Or will he find out the hard way??
> 
> Aomine is also being super protective in this 
> 
> Not much Aokaga in this chapter I know. We will be back on it next chapter I promise.


	5. The absence of your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When the   
> DEVIL   
> falls in love, 
> 
> It's the most 
> 
> Hauntingly  
> Beautiful 
> 
> thing ever. 
> 
> And you should be   
> TERIFIED, 
> 
> for he  
> will go to   
> the depths of   
> H E L L 
> 
> for that love." 
> 
> -Unknown

“How much have we lost within the last month.” Magenta eyes stared at the team in front of him. Kuroko was always to his right, Midorima to his left, Hayama to the right of him and Mibuchi rounded out the people in front of him. He did miss a couple people, they were out working, which is what was needed at the moment.

“A block or two on the streets maybe. All lower level gangs taking up that spot now. Not a huge issue seeing as those spots didn’t give us a high yield and we wasted our talent on those spots.” Midorima spoke, adjusting his glasses as Akashi hummed. This was the truth, everyone knew in this room that he didn’t want to waste talent on something that wasn’t going to give him good yield over all.

“Our integration with lower level’s is on track. Within the next month or so we should have most of the lower levels buying from us or working directly from us.” Hayama spoke, glancing down at the paperwork in front of him before looking at Akashi. While Akashi didn’t like the time frame everything did have its own time, its own plan. He couldn’t rush this part; the next couple months would be critical to making sure his plan worked.

“See that it’s done.” Akashi spoke giving a nod glancing over at Kuroko who offered a soft nod. Finger’s gripped onto the files he had in front of them, passing them out to everyone at the table.

“In the next month’s while we are doing our integration we need to gather up all the information we can on Vukaxin Arms. It seems Aomine is moving away from Imayoshi for supplying guns to his people. We have no indication that he knows of our deal with Imayoshi so we are going to keep contact to a minimum until we are sure.” Kuroko looked down at his file for a moment, making sure he wasn’t going to miss anything. “One of their sons, Kagami Taiga, is a very good hacker, he also has an ex-boyfriend that can supply them with drugs. None of what he is able to supply would come from us. We are currently working on getting him in-“

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

Akashi didn’t like phones during the meeting’s, in fact he thought they were somewhat of a hindrance towards the group. He thought they throw off the focus of his people when these meetings are being held. Magenta eyes moved towards Midorima who bowed his head in respect towards Akashi. He supposed for this moment he could allow it to go, hand raising to wave off Midorima who softly answered the call.

“Kuroko continue.” Magenta eyes moved over to Midorima, watching his posture before turning his attention back to Kuroko. Whatever was going on was a new development. They would be able to handle this.

“We are currently working on getting him to talk to us. Takao and Murasakibara are working that right now with Mayuzumi and Nebuya. Thus them not being here today for this meeting. However, our other focus would be on this hacker Kagami. He’s been able to hack into different places over the course of his teen year’s and current adult year’s that he wasn’t supposed to be in. He hit one of our supplier’s without knowing who he was. I am assuming though he did it for his mother’s. Katia and Alexandra. He has three younger siblings which I am sure no doubt have his kind of talent. Once we settle Kagami into our ranks we will work on getting the kids.” Kuroko turned to Akashi who leaned back in his chair, humming for a moment before looking over at Midorima who was walking back over to the table they were all sat at.

“Takao and Murasakibara have the ex-boyfriend in custody. They are on their way home.” Midorima sat down and for once, Akashi smiled, turning to lean forward now, chin in his hands as he glanced at the people at the table.

“Vukaxin Arms will be under our control within the year. Once we have Aomine’s new supplier there will not be a way for him to run away from us again. By this time next year, we will have him back in our ranks with Momoi, Kise and Himuro.” Akashi stood up now, finger’s gently buttoning his suit jacket. Everyone stood, bowing to him before Hayama and Mibuchi left to go about their day.

“Shall we get the room ready?” Midorima spoke, fingers gathering up his paperwork to take back to his office with him. Akashi could tell Kuroko was watching him, as if wondering what he was going to do to this poor kid.

“No. This is not necessary. We will take tea in my office. I have a feeling this meeting with him will be very swift. The kid will bow to us as everyone else does.” Midorima left with a curt nod, a hurry to go see his lover and make sure he was okay. Akashi found it endearing in a way that he was protective of his lover. Though in this world Akashi supposed you had to have something worth protecting if you were going to make it. Guns, Drugs or someone personal. None of it mattered, at least to him, he wanted to control the world. He was close to it, then Aomine left. They had all grown up since that last encounter, Akashi started to value the people around him and maybe that will help in bringing Aomine back to him, he wasn’t sure.

“Do you suppose he is transparent in his need to see his lover.” Kuroko spoke, Akashi giving him a soft smile as he moved, taking the smallers cheeks in his hand.

“I would want to see you after a mission like they were on. Days without seeing you, I would be transparent too I believe.” They shared a soft kiss, lips moving over each other’s before they broke off, both leaving the small conference room to make their way to Akashi’s office. They watched Midorima stand in front of Takao, soft and gentle words being exchanged, obviously happy to see each other. Akashi seen the large man covered in tattoo’s, his eyes zeroed in on the gunshot to the man’s shoulder. Magenta eyebrows rising for a moment looking at Takao who exchanged a glance with Midorima.

“Do you think Takao shot him to take him down?” Akashi thought for a moment, lips pursing before he shook his head opening the door to his office, Kuroko walking in first before Akashi leaving it open for Mayzumi to bring the man inside once they were settled.

“I don’t think so. If anything it more than likely happened on the streets. Which for the moment is fine, we don’t need to be hurting someone we are for a lack of better words trying to seduce.” Akashi sat behind his desk, the paperwork landing with a soft thud as he did so. Kuroko sat one one side of the couch, legs crossing and already typing away on the computer. No doubt doing more research on the people they would be adding to their family soon.

“Akashi, Liam Petrov.” Takao’s voice rang through the small office, though Mayuzumi placed the male into the room, shoving him rather roughly before Takao stepped out, the door shutting behind him with a soft click.

To Akashi’s surprise, Liam sat, almost like Aomine would have on that couch. Legs spread, arms across the back of the couch looking around the room with a bored expression. This man didn’t have half of what Aomine had, he would only be of use to get the other’s in, after that Akashi would dispose of him, for good. He didn’t need a rouge dealer out for blood because Akashi decided to throw him away.

“I heard you were looking for me.” Liam spoke first, making Akashi smile to himself, this would be a lot easier than he anticipated. Those who make the first move often show their hand too soon.

“Yes. We know your ex’s family, Kagami Taiga, met with Aomine Daiki. We wish you to offer to be his supplier. You will be getting your packages from us from now on.” Akashi looked down at some paperwork on his desk, pretending to be interested in something other than the man in front of him.

“What’s in it for me?” Liams eyes narrowed on Akashi, almost glaring at him to defy him in a way that Akashi was used too from Aomine.

“A decent profit. Pick of the street deals and the ability to have whatever you want at your fingertips courteously from us.” Kuroko’s voice made Liam jump for a moment, skin paling as Kuroko offered a very rare smile. “Did Kagami shoot you in the shoulder?” Akashi knew better, the smaller loved to scare people, found it hilarious and he would chuckle to himself about it later when no one was around. Sometimes his lover was a bit of a sadist not that he would say so.

“Yeah, caught me off guard. No big deal.” Liam shrugged, attempting to show that it didn’t bother him, Akashi saw the minuet changes in his facial expression telling him that it hurt. Kuroko didn’t say anything, just hummed for a moment before Liam looked over at Akashi.

“How decent is the profit?” Liam almost demanded it, Akashi of course didn’t want to have to teach this boy a lesson, not yet anyway. That would come later. He would remember this though when that time came. Who said he was always mean and stuck in his ways? He could forgive things in the heat of the moment.

“40/60 split for the moment. Though once you get up and running on the corners you want we will change that to a 50/50 split.” Akashi watched as Liam leaned his head back, obviously thinking about something. Akashi and Kuroko shared a quick look before Liam stood up, shrugging his shoulders once again as if this didn’t concern him.

“Sure. I can work with that.” Akashi smiled as soon as Liam stated he agreed. This was a lot easier than he had hopped. Not that he expected any less of the same outcome, he was just glad he didn’t have to resort to violence this time.

“Perfect. We will be in contact with you when we have the package ready to go. Until then don’t speak of this to anyone. I would very much like to keep our arrangement a secret. Once Aomine has decided to use you, let us know.” The door opened, Takao standing there watching Liam look about with a confused look on his features. Akashi supposed he might have not been clear enough for someone with his, brain capacity.

“We will find you through the site.” Once recognition passed over Liam’s features he left with Takao. Kuroko glanced over at Akashi with another raise eyebrow before looking back at the computer in front of him.

“He doesn’t seem bright enough.” Kuroko’s voice had a hint of amusement in it, which wasn’t new to Akashi, he had been thinking the same thing as his counter-part. He sat back down, shrugging to himself. The guy didn’t need to use his brain power just his connection to Kagami to get to Aomine. Six degrees of separation. He as close to Aomine yet so far away.

“By this time next year we will be a family again. I just hope we can be a family for a while before someone starts moving in again.” Akashi’s voice was almost icy as Kuroko nodded. There was someone moving in, making small steps to make sure Akashi was going to crash and burn. With the help of Aomine and his gang, they might be able to stop this all, and make amends again. Though now that the plan was rolling faster, it was time to take care of any loose ends that might hinder this operation.

“The Spider. We might as well have a meeting with him.” Akashi knew Kuroko was listening, but said nothing. He didn’t want to have to set up the meeting, but it was either that or they could wait until things hit the fan, he would rather not do that. The Spider needed special care, special consideration. It was now, or never.

* * *

“Can I ask you a question?” Kagami glanced over his shoulder at Nik who was sitting at the kitchen island watching him make pancakes for everyone in the house hold. This was something Kagami did from time to time when his mother’s had to go out of town. Not that it bothered Kagami, any time he was in the kitchen cooking was a good thing. However, the admission from Nik made him slightly worried what the question was.

“Sure go ahead.” Kagami rubbed his hands on the pink apron leaning back against the kitchen sink. The pancakes needed to cook a little longer before he flipped them. Nik was in thought for a moment, eyes looking into the coffee cup before he spoke.

“Why haven’t you ever dated Clarence Castor?” Nik’s voice got soft, as if questioning why he ever asked Kagami the question. They never really talked relationships and that was okay with Nik. Kagami knew a big part of his past and he never thought he would want to know his brother’s love life. Lately though, he started to think about his own love life and which lead to him thinking about Kagami and his.

“Well, Castor and I. We are close friends. We became friends on the streets and when Mom’s took me in he came with me. Much like you and Cas.” Nik watched, listening as Kagami pursed his lips forward for a moment before shrugging and turning around to flip the pancakes over so they cooked on the other side.

“How did you know; like that you didn’t want to date him.” Once the pancakes were flipped, Kagami turned around, looking at Nik whose eyes were now looking into the coffee cup in front of him like it was the most interesting thing on this planet right now. Kagami wanted to laugh, he was just too easy to read.

“Nik, do you not want to be with Cas anymore?” This got Nik’s head whipping up, looking at Kagami with wide eyes shaking his head back and forth quickly.

“No no! We aren’t even dating.” Nik’s voice got smaller, whispering at the end as Kagami smiled. Nik and Cas danced around each other for a very long time, it surprised Kagami that they haven’t been dating, to everyone it seemed as though they have. Kagami pulled the pancakes off the griddle, placing a plate on the kitchen island before he started on the next batch.

“You should ask him out.” He didn’t see the look on Nik’s face, the slight shocked look as he watched Kagami’s back pour out the pancake batter onto the griddle.

“You should turn your phone service back on and talk to that guy that B and Cas set you up with.” Nik smirked, it was Kagami’s turn to still, eyes wide down at the griddle before he frowned. He had shut his phone service off for a reason, he didn’t want the other to reach him and he was pretty sure the other was tracking him. The text of the male he had never even met stating Kagami was his, did not sit well for Kagami.

“Nik. He’s stalking me. Pretty sure that guy that came up to me after I shot Liam was someone he had employed. Scarlett states that someone is attempting to find me by asking her questions. I want a boyfriend not a stalker.” Kagami turned around, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at his sibling, who was shrugging as if it didn’t matter to him, but Kagami could tell he was going to meddle in something he shouldn’t be.

“Maybe he’s trying to protect you. He could be some huge gangster that wants to make sure you aren’t working for the enemy.” Nik rose a good point, though Kagami huffed shaking his head for a moment.

“This isn’t fucking Romeo and Juliet Niklaus. Now, go upstairs and get your boyfriend and B please. Pancakes are getting cold.” Nik watched as Kagami turned back around flipping more pancakes before moving on to make some eggs for the rest of their breakfast. So he did as he was asked, knocking on B’s door who was already awake, fiddling with her computer. Cas was stretched out on her bed, sleeping from what Nik could tell.

“Hey Nik.” Bela turned around, looking at Nik who was busy staring at Cas. She offered a small smile, knowing that something was the matter that didn’t involve Cas this time.

“Do you think we can get back into Scarlett’s place tonight?” Nik moved, going over to Bela’s bed and sitting on the edge of it. Bela watched as Nik’s fingers moved across Cas’s face, stirring the other awake slowly. She smiled at the movement, leaning her head to the side thinking for a moment.

“Technically we are grounded. After our last trip. I am sure we can talk Kagami into it. What are you thinking.” Bela removed her head phones now, placing them on the desk next to her computer. Nik leaned in, placing a kiss on Cas’s forehead as he other woke up a little more, curling into Nik for warmth.

“Remember that guy you and Cas set him up with?” When Nik noticed Bela nodding he looked down at Cas. “He thinks the guy is stalking him, so I figured, maybe we can get Scarlett to help, maybe push them together.” Bela watched Nik’s fingers threading through Cas’s hair as she thought for a moment. While the idea wasn’t bad, she just wasn’t sure Kagami would enjoy them meddling again. Then at the same time she wanted Kagami to be happy so maybe, this might work. Well might sorta work. She shrugged some folding her legs up on her chair.

“Scarlett might make the guy scared shitless if we tell her we think he’s stalking her because of some unknown reason.” Bela looked down at Cas who blinked his eye’s open slowly looking over at Nik first, a sappy smile on his features. Which Nik gave back before he glanced over at Bela, offering her the same smile.

“Who are we ‘alking ‘bout.” Cas’s sleepy voice carried between the two, Bela looking at Nik for an answer to that question. Nik leaned in, placing a soft kiss against Cas’s lips before pulling back. The lighter haired male blushing profusely before looking at Bela.

“The guy you set up Kagami with.” Cas’s lips made a small ‘o’ at Nik’s confession before something passed over his features, making both of them stare at him with raised eyebrows.  
“Forgot to mention. I did some digging. Apparently that dude is Aomine Daiki. The same guy Mom’s met with last week.” Cas looked between Bela and Nik who wore confused expressions on their features on behalf of the news.

“So you are saying the guy we set Tai up with is Aomine Daiki. Who basically runs the city.” Bela leaned forward now, rolling her chair to the edge of the bed. Cas had sat up some more nodding as he leaned against Nik as if looking for slight comfort.

“Yeah. He’s got some people watching him.” Cas yawned, but before they were able to say anything else they heard a shout from down stairs.

“Come on you guys pancakes are getting cold!” Kagami screamed waiting for them to come down the steps.

“Cas, message Aomine that Kagami is going to be at the club tonight.” A smile spread across Bela’s features as she got off her chair. “Coming!” They all shared a secrete smile before running down the steps to go eat. Each one more interested in how the events were going to play out tonight.

* * *

“Can you not look so upset.” Momoi was looking down at the tablet in front of her, coffee cup in hand as she watched Aomine walk into the room, pouting the whole time. She supposed it was about this red head that had yet to message him back in a very long time. A week most likely but Momoi wasn’t counting.

Aomine sat down making a ‘tsking’ noise at her before starting to dish food up on his plate. She had been nice, allowing Aomine a single day to sleep in. It was 1PM but it wasn’t that big of a deal. They didn’t have anywhere to be. Momoi had taken care of the meeting’s and rescheduled them. It wasn’t anything they needed to get done today or even right away in fact.

“I talked to Scarlett she is going to call in a favor to her nephew so we can get some information on Imayoshi. He’s going to do some hacking and getting us that information to nail him for working with Akashi. We are going out tonight.” Momoi was hoping that would get Aomine smiling, instead, he just huffed, as if it didn’t matter to him, it did. This would give them all the information that they needed to know and make sure that they didn’t work with Imayoshi once and for all.

“What time.” Aomine spoke, shoving some food into his mouth before Momoi set her coffee cup down, leaning back in her chair watching Aomine.

“Later tonight. 7 or 8. Whenever we want to I guess. Her nephew is going to show up I guess when he want’s. Not that it matters to us, we don’t have anything planned. We can head over there later.” Aomine grunted once Momoi finished talking, he liked the club, maybe it would be a good way to get his mind off the fact that no one could find the other and the tracking device wasn’t working. He also hadn’t heard anything from him in a while, which was also annoying him.

Himuro walked into the room, sitting down next to Aomine with a slight sigh that whatever the other was going to say wasn’t going to be something he liked. So he shoved more food into his mouth, almost glaring at Himuro who looked at Momoi for a response.

“Lover boy hasn’t messaged him back.” Momoi smirked with Aomine glared at her, chewing on a piece of toast with anger. Himuro made a small ‘o’ with his mouth before moving a little bit away from Aomine.

“His phones off. I called the phone company. He told them to shut it off.” Aomine stopped chewing at Himuro’s words, staring at the other with a slight glare. It was a moment between them, no one said anything and Aomine’s brain seemed to be working in over drive.

“Do we have any news on where he is.” Aomine’s voice was icy, very upset from what Momoi could tell. Aomine was being way too protective and obsessive over the red head from what she thought and the look from Himuro made her notice he agreed.

“If you would stop stalking him and be obsessive I am sure he would be able to come back to you.” Momoi spoke, now the glare was directed at her and she scoffed, leaning back in her chair sticking him with a pointed look. “Don’t even fucking give me that look Dai. You are acting like an obsessive ex-boyfriend and you need to stop. Do you realize that maybe he doesn’t like someone like that? Or was your ass so far up your head that you didn’t even realize he’s very much not happy with you stalking him.” Aomine’s posture and glare relaxed a little, as if now he was getting the hint. Momoi glanced over at Himuro who let out a shaky breath as if he was thinking Aomine would take off his head. That wasn’t the truth, he wasn’t Akashi but Himuro knew that when he wanted too, Aomine could be mean and ruthless.

“Satsuki-“

“Fuck you Daiki. Don’t Satsuki me. You know you are being fucking creepy and you need to stop. Kasamatsu has been out stalking that poor dude for almost three weeks now. Kise hasn’t seen him in that long because he never fucking comes home. Wakamatsu is getting annoyed at trying to figure out the bike tracker and poor Himuro over there is working over-time. So you are not going to pay his fucking phone bill to get his phone back online so you can be creepy. You are going to sit there and fucking understand that you are being creepy and when you have to admit that after not having contact from him for how long. Then you can turn his phone back on and talk to him again without being creepy.” Momoi picked up her newspaper looking at it again as Aomine sat there, a glare on his features but he also understood that maybe his action’s was a little over the top.

He was used to getting whatever he wanted, the fact that Kagami wasn’t falling into his lap like everyone else was a little annoying to him. Which was then annoying all together because he didn’t know what he was doing wrong to make the other not want him. Something in the back of his mind told him it was because of how creepy he was being, then again the other hadn’t noticed the way he had people followed him. Or maybe he did and that’s why he shut his phone off.

“Fuck.” Aomine’s voice made both Himuro and Momoi look at him, and he knew right then and there that he fucked up. He was being overly creepy, a bit obsessive sure but he wanted to make sure the other understood that Aomine would protect him.

“How do I fix this.” Aomine crossed his arms, almost like a child being scolded before Momoi smiled, folding the newspaper back up and glanced over at Himuro.

“Don’t worry, I took the first step in trying to make amends. Himuro call Kasamatsu to stop surveillance. We are good for now.” Aomine frowned, starting to sink into his chair a little as Himuro nodded, no doubt going to find Kise to tell him the good news of his lover coming back home after three weeks of watching the red head.

“What if-“

“No Aomine. Akashi isn’t going to find the guy. We have this under control. He’s going to be fine. He’s going to come back and forgive you. What I need you to do now is focus on tonight’s meeting. We are meeting someone that Scarlett trusts, so I don’t want you being a dick about it okay? Just go shower and stuff. We can work out the details of your making up when we get back tonight.” Momoi picked her coffee cup up and her plate taking it into the kitchen. Aomine wasn’t sure what she did but the fact she was willing to help him get Kagami to at least, talk to him again was something of a miracle.

He couldn’t help but wonder about tonight, about the person he is going to be meeting. Would they be worth maybe bringing into the family? Vukaxin Arms sure was, he had a meeting with them in a couple weeks for the first of many, he hoped, supply runs. Maybe it was time to add some new blood to the family, kids growing up to be loyal to him, that was something he couldn’t turn down. It would though all start with this meeting tonight, something that made Aomine understand, right now, he had to focus on this, not on the red head. Even though he was sure the other was his one true love, even though that was corny as fuck. He didn’t have a true love. He was made of blood and sin, he had to remind himself of that. He didn’t want to taint other’s.

* * *

Kagami watched the three in front of him pile on the couch to watch a movie, he had popcorn in the microwave and hot chocolate on the stove finishing off before the movie started. They had made the treck back to his apartment after he had made them all breakfast and made sure they all had enough clothing for the week that their moms were going to be gone on the business trip. He was going to enjoy spending all the time he can with them, he never got to do it often seeing as that he was always working and so was his Mom’s but tonight was for them. The microwave behind him beeped and he went to pull out the popcorn, his finger’s stopped though, hearing the doorbell ring.

His apartment was small, so when he walked out of the kitchen to look at the three on the couch already snuggled up to watch the movie, they shrugged at him. Kagami moved, making his way to the front door, he still had a gun sitting on the side table in the entry way just in case he needed it. He opened the door, keeping his one hand behind him so that if he needed to use the gun, no one would notice until it was too late.

“ **Delivery for Kagami Taiga**.” The man at the door was holding a bunch of flower’s, obviously expensive and it made Kagami blink. Who would send him flowers? He grabbed them, sunflowers and roses bundled together and he forgot that he was holding a gun. The delivery boy looked at him, and then ran for it, making sure there was enough distance between him and the dude with the gun.

“What is it Tai!” Bela’s voice called, making him close the door with the side of his foot, fingers leaving the gun on the table by the door before walking the few steps to the living room. Everyone stared at him, blinking as he held the flowers in his hands.

“Flowers?” Cas’s face lit up, excited even though he could answer the question. He got up from the pile of limbs that was surrounding him and walked over plucking the card from the flower’s.

“I guess, not sure who they would be from.” Kagami still confused, leaned in to smell the flowers, missing that the card was now taken and in Cas’s hands.

“I miss our talks and I am afraid if I scared you I am sorry. I have no idea how to handle someone as beautiful as you. Bluehairedgod.” Cas smirked, looking over at Nik and Bela who now got up moving over to the flowers that Kagami held in his hands. Kagami of course was hiding a blush, backing away from everyone to move into the kitchen to get them some water.

“He’s apologizing for being creepy Tai!” Nik called, looking at the message that Cas held so delicately in his fingertips. While they all knew that maybe it wasn’t from the guy himself, maybe his right hand Momoi Satsuki sent them on his behalf. Either way, all three kids were grinning as they stood in the door way of the kitchen watching how Kagami rubbed the petals of the flowers.

Ring  
Ring  
Ring

Cas noticed a phone ringing, obviously Kagami’s as fished it out of his back pocket. Bela leaning in as if wondering if it was Kagami’s actual phone and Nik shook his head crossing arms over his chest as he watched Kagami answer it.

“Burner phone. Kagami still hasn’t turned his other one on.” Nik answered that burning question as they focused on Kagami who was now leaning against the kitchen counters with his phone pressed to his ear.  
“I have the kids. No seriously Scar-Fuck really? Alright alright. Be there tonight. I promise. Seriously Scar it’s fine, as long as Mom’s were okay with it it’s fine. Okay bye.” Kagami hung up the phone, mulling over the fact that Scarlett wanted him to do a job and while he didn’t want to say no because this time money was on the line. He also wasn’t sure why Aomine didn’t come to his moms for something like this. Then he supposed that they didn’t understand who they were dealing with. Either way, movie night was going to be postponed.

“Scarlett has a job for me tonight so you three are coming with me to the club. You are sitting at the bar; Castor is going to watch you three. Mom’s said it was okay this one time. So let’s not fuck his up okay.” Kagami turned back to the flowers, rubbing their petals again. Creepy sent him flowers, which wasn’t what he thought the other would do, but then again at the end of the day he hadn’t given the other one a good chance to show him he was more than being creepy.

Then again the obsessiveness of him was making Kagami rethink giving him any leeway with him. He didn’t want to go through someone being possessive of him again, that was one road that made something claw at his throat again. He braced himself against the kitchen counter taking a deep breath. He felt the warmth of his sibling’s and Nik at his back, trying to keep him calm. They were way too in tune with him at this point.

“Who’s the client?” Nik’s voice made him sigh, he didn’t realize they had planned something like this to get Kagami into the club, but now that they knew Kagami was going to be there they only had to get Aomine there too.

“Aomine Daiki. He needs some surveillance done on a guy.” He didn’t notice the way his siblings looked at each other or the way they all started to smile as if this was their plan. However, he pushed off the counter turning around to look at all of them, the smiles now since wiped from their faces.

“You did some stuff with Imayoshi so we need to have that tonight Niklaus, you are going to be in the room with me since it’s your information you found. You also need this lesson on meeting with a client so at least one of you is going to learn.” Kagami walked away, leaving all three of his siblings to stare at him as he made his way towards his bedroom getting ready to get dressed for this little adventure tonight.

“Should we tell him?” Bela’s voice was soft, whispering to Cas as he shook his head hands’ stuffed in his pockets, wide smile on his face.

“Nah, Kagami will figure it out at some point. So we will just act like nothing’s wrong. At least now they will be in the same room together. Nik take photos I want to know Kagami’s face when he sees that Aomine Daiki is the guy he’s been avoiding.” Nik shook his head, smiling at his boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered where the other got his ideas from, but maybe that was because of Bela, who was nodding quickly. All three knew this night was going to be one of epic portions. Especially since Kagami had been avoiding the other for three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cas put it all together. 
> 
> Aomine and Kagami met up. 
> 
> Aomine being told to stop being creepy. 
> 
> who's ready for the meeting?
> 
> As always thanks for reading.


	6. This is what coming home feels like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You caught me,  
> Looking at you,  
> And I SWEAR,  
> those three seconds,  
> I spent looking into your eyes,
> 
> I saw EVERYTHING,  
> I had ever DREAMED of."
> 
> -Unknown.

The music bounced around the nightclub along with the light’s that seemed to bring fog and haze that added to the mysterious tone of everything. It was boring, old news to him. Even as his arm’s rested on the back of the booth they sat in, dancer’s flocking around it all. He was bored, his eye’s shown playfulness that sexy smirk he was known for. On the inside he was ready to get this meeting over with. It wasn’t even just the meeting, it was the issue with the red head, Kagami.

He wasn’t sure what he did, he had understood what Momoi was saying about him being obsessive. How could he not be when everyone else around him was so _**BORING**_. They never understood this kind of life. The kind that fucked you over from birth. The kind that made him realize, he can’t do _**BORING**_.

“You’re doing it again Dai.” A voice rose up from the music, it made his smile real for once, a shrug, finger’s playing along the edge of the glass he held in his right hand.  
He felt the leather dip as she sat down next to him. Black dress tighter than anything he’s ever worn before. Pink hair in ringlets down her back with heels so high he swore there was a knife point at the end of them. At this moment he was glad she was with him, she curbed the feeling inside of him. The tension making him wound up so tight he wasn’t sure that he could handle himself.   
“Satsuki.” Aomine smirked, looking over at Momoi with a wink as he took a sip of his whiskey. Smooth and amber colored. Perfect for the smoky place he was bored out of his mind in. He didn’t like waiting, she however loved the waiting game. She was much more patient than him. Her fingers took ahold of the sake in front of her, pouring some in her cup with a gentle hum. 

“Fucking hate waiting.” This got a nice jab to his rib cage as he coughed some from the intake of his drink. He set the glass down with a slight glare on his features. Though he understood, he had to act calm, this was business for both of them after all. Aomine watched his friend looking towards the dance floor as she sipped her drink. Delicate, soft, gentle. Aomine new better than to think those things of her. She was deadly. 

“You know I could just have her detained or something you don’t have to watch her from across the room.” This almost earned him another jab but the girl, well women in question was already here. He could tell Momoi was drooling over the girl. Short black hair, ripped skinny jeans, leather jacket with some top under that showed small boobs. Aomine couldn’t care less, his mind was certainty thinking of a red haired male that was alluding him for a while. Though he did enjoy the combat boots. Those were a nice touch.

“No. Dai don’t even think of it.” For all of Momoi’s assets the girl couldn’t even look in her direction. To which always earned Aomine a drunken Momoi trying to figure out what was wrong with her that another girl as pretty as that one couldn’t like her. Always took weeks for Aomine to bring her back to earth and then it would start all over again. He wasn’t ready for another one of these episodes so soon. Plus after all they were here on business.   
“Yeah because you don’t want her to know you are the second in command to the biggest underground crime syndicate in the world. That really puts a damper down on have her eat you out 10 ways until Sunday.” Aomine snorted, it was cut short by another arm in his rib cage. This time he was able to slink back enough that it didn’t hurt as bad. He swallowed the rest of his drink, raising it for the waitress to get him another. At least he could have all the booze he wanted before the meeting. 

“Actually Aomine, second biggest according to our reports. Akashi Seijuurou is the first, you are second.” Momoi smiled sipping on her sake before she turned leaning in a little. “Besides Aomine, have you checked your phone yet this hour?” Momoi was the only one who could get away with teasing him. He had checked his phone 5 minutes ago before he clocked her walking her way over to him. Though they both knew that and so Aomine looked away, scooting himself another sizable distance away from Momoi and her curiosity.

“That Satsuki was a low blow. Shouldn’t you be focusing on this meeting we have with Scarlett.” Aomine could milk this for a little while, the pouting as he got his drink and Momoi rolling her eyes as if it wouldn’t affect her. It did, and she would apologize for it, when Aomine got some more drinks into him and wouldn’t remember. Which he would he just wouldn’t tell Momoi he did. He loved their relationship. Even if sometimes it killed him.

“You are right, for now, we wait until someone comes to get us before the party starts fully.” Momoi turned back to watching the women she had been stalking, or spying on for the better part of a year. Delicate fingers once more rose taking another sip of her drink as she watched the women. Had Aomine not known Momoi he would have assumed she wasn’t listening to him. He knew she was surveying everything. Every person that came into the building every exit and every time someone got too close to Aomine she was on top of it. She was his second, she was armed to the teeth and Aomine was proud of her for the hell she had to endure to get there. They both had.

“Do you know who it was that Scarlett is bringing into the meeting?” Aomine’s drink came, sliding in front of him as he nodded to the waitress. She fluttered away without so much as a look from Aomine, to her dismay he was sure. Momoi made a noise in her throat, akin to a laugh before Aomine looked at her.

“She never said, but from the sounds of it, might be family or a close acquaintance.” Pale fingers came up to rub across her bottom lip as she went back to watching the women dancing with another. Aomine felt sad for Momoi, all the men in this bar looking at her and she only ever has had eyes for women. He wished that girl would notice Momoi already so he could move on with his life.

“I don’t like the smell of this.” Aomine huffed, sliding his glass onto the table, he was annoyed. Waiting sucked, he hadn’t talked to the red head male and for what it was worth, he was in the dark about who this person could be. He had Himuro hacking for days to find nothing, if this person was better than Himuro he needed to have them on his payroll.   
“Relax, it’s not that late. We still have some time to relax until the meeting, if it starts on time. I do hope so.” Momoi’s voice was quiet as she set her glass down turning back to Aomine. “They might not let me up there. You know how Scarlett is sometimes. If anything I’ll be waiting outside so please don’t do anything stupid and or rash okay?” Momoi was pleading with Aomine, attempting to tell him that she didn’t want him to get hurt, after all Aomine did some stupid thing’s when she wasn’t around. Though that was one police chief. It wasn’t a big deal and he had it cleaned up in the end. 

“Got it.” Aomine’s eyes moved across the club, looking for the red head, he knew that the other hung out here, he just wished it was tonight the other decided to show up. At least he could introduce himself. ‘Hey I am the stalker dude. Nice to meet you.’ Aomine huffed to himself, making Momoi raise an eyebrow before Aomine shook his head. 

“Yo. Scarlett says you guys can come up to her office.” Kiyoshi stood there, hands in his pockets as he glanced at Momoi and Aomine. Aomine moved out of the booth quickly, standing with the drink in his hand glancing back at Momoi who shrugged. 

“Satsuki coming with or just me?” Aomine watched as Kiyoshi’s eyes seemed to move up, over his head before he nodded some. Com system telling him what to tell Aomine. 

“She stays. Just you Aomine.” Momoi shrugged, downing the rest of her drink as if it didn’t matter. Aomine leaned his head to the side and Kiyoshi started to walk him through the sea of people, who seemed to move for him automatically. Aomine didn’t mind that, he liked the attention, smiling a little he found himself at the edge of the stair case to Scarlett’s office. 

Aomine made his way up the stairs, Kiyoshi long gone back to his post and he smiled seeing Scarlett leaning in front of her office door waiting for Aomine. He had to admit, the office space was nice and high up, it gave him the ability to see the whole dance floor and club from up here. 

“Daiki.” Scarlett placed a kiss on either of his cheek’s, Aomine moved his hand to her waist, doing the same with a small smile. 

“Scarlett Darling.” Aomine moved his hand away, walking into her office with Scarlett’s hand on his lower back. He sat down in one of the comfy chairs she had set in there for business and pleasure alike. He had spent a couple times in one of those chairs. Not that he was ever mad about, he enjoyed their time. 

“Heard a rumor you are off the market.” She wore a two-piece suit, something that Momoi would have worn, forest green pelum jacket with a very wide legged pants that seemed to make her taller than her 5’5” height. Though he was sure she had the aid of heels, not the kind Momoi wore, but he assumed probably close to it. 

“Technically speaking I might be.” Aomine never discussed his sexuality. Though everyone knew, he never talked about it because it wasn’t that big of a deal. No one though seemed to give two shits anyway. Plus Scarlett knew all, well most of his dirty deeds seeing as they had been in her club after all. 

“Well, that is one lucky person no matter who it is.” Her hand waved some, glancing towards the door behind him. For once he hated that he couldn’t see the door, he wanted to know who walked in and if it was worth his time. 

“This guy good, my own guy couldn’t even find shit on Imayoshi’s dealings. How is this, no offence, probably low level hacker supposed to do so.” Aomine watched as Scarlett seemed to square her shoulder’s back some, eye’s now not looking at Aomine but behind him. 

“If you told me that the guy I was going to graciously help out was an asshole I would have rethought this Auntie.” That deep voice seemed to melt over Aomine as he closed his eyes for a moment. Fuck him and his fucking dumb ass brain. He opened his eyes watching as Scarlett smirked at him before she held out her hand to the guy. 

“I am sorry-“ He blinked, watching the red hair come into view, then settling in front of Scarlett with a kiss on her cheek and a paper bag in his hand. Aomine had to admit up close, he was about the same height or shorter than him. Same muscle build and those fucking red eyes made all the wet dreams he had seem so dull. 

“This is my nephew Kagami Taiga. Tai this is-“ 

“Aomine Daiki.” She never finished her sentence as Kagami turned around, staring at the one male he swore he was going to forget. The way the others eyes looked at him, eating him up was making him warm all over. The navy jeans and white button up shirt Cas and Bela talked him into seemed all to revealing for the other. He had to admit, the other was drop dead gorgeous siting here, acting like he didn’t just stalk him and then send him flowers. 

“You never told me you knew Aomine.” Scarlett’s voice had an edge to it, almost as if trying to make sure her nephew was okay with this little predicament. Aomine however threw on a thinly veiled mask to dispel his shock of seeing Kagami in the flesh. A thousand thoughts ran through his head, like how the other felt about him now, had he forgiven him for being weid and creepy. He wanted to know what Momoi did to make him forgive him and he would have to ask about that later. 

“I know of him Auntie. Moms had a meeting with him a couple weeks back on some gun order. I hope this isn’t about that. They are away on vacation.” Aomine could have kissed the other, but he smiled, crossing his ankle over his knee and shaking his head for a moment. Kagami seen the other relax, a smirk on his features. At least right now he had the upper hand. It would do no good to bring up personal matter’s right now during business. That was something they could handle later.   
“No, I need you to dig up some information for me. On my past dealer. The guy I have can’t seem to find any information and I was told that you are the best.” Aomine was trying to suck up, leaning his head back to show his muscles straining against the red silk shirt he wore. He noticed Kagami’s eyes following the muscles and he had to smirk to himself. The one that he knew got all the women fawning over him. Right now he just wanted one person fawning over him. 

“Oh now it’s the best. I thought it was, low level hacker.” Kagami spoke, sitting down across from Aomine, leaning his head to the side. He watched the other’s eyes move down looking at the opening of Kagami’s white dress shirt before Scarlett laughed for a minute. Aomine was a little shocked at the words, no one tended to speak to him that way, they might get shot if they did. 

“Excuse my nephew, he doesn’t normally deal with someone special.” Scarlett was trying to make light of her nephew’s trip of words that was disrespectful had it been anyone else. Aomine held up a hadn shaking his head, he had disrespected the other first, even if it was unintentional. 

“No worries Scarlett. I disrespected him first, I just hope he will do the honors of working with me on this. I need to make sure I can trust this guy for re-ups on our product.” Aomine leaned forward now, feet on the floor as his elbows rested on top of his knees. Kagami watched the other, tongue moving across his bottom lip slowly, eyes watching Aomine follow his tongue before Kagami took in a breath. Aomine was watching so intently it was like Scarlett wasn’t in the room and he found himself leaning forward a little more almost out of his seat. 

“Well none of it will matter if Liam becomes your new re-up partner. Moms are talking about that now; however, I suppose in an act of good will I can do this for you.” Aomine almost fell flat on his face with the way Kagami spoke. Kagami must have known it too because he smiled at Aomine standing up as Scarlett nodded. 

“Alright I will leave you to deal with the details. Let me know if you two need anything.” Scarlett left, off to deal with some issue at the club or welcome someone inside. Now that she knew Kagami was okay she was fine leaving him alone. 

Once the door closed, Aomine and Kagami stared at each other, watching as if something was going to happen. Kagami decided he might as well talk first, taking in a breath as he leaned against the wall to the right of Aomine. 

“The flowers were nice.” Kagami wasn’t looking at Aomine, and so he blinked some, licking his lip’s with a soft nod. That must have been what Momoi sent to Kagami as a part of Aomine attempting to not be creepy. 

“Yeah-I uh-Sorry. For watching your house and trying to put a tracker on you and just generally being a fucking creepy person.” Aomine stood up, like he was going to go to Kagami but instead he stood there, watching the other. For the first time in Aomine’s life someone wasn’t bending to his whim, wasn’t deciding that they wanted to sleep with Aomine for the fame or for the fact he was who he was. 

Kagami was watching him, watching the way the other seemed to panic about this whole situation, which he found funny. Aomine Daiki not knowing what to do was a weird sentence in and of itself. Kagami did have to admit that this whole situation was very hilarious. 

“Want to explain why you did it?” Kagami was slightly angry, not as angry as he knew he should be but this was defiantly taking the cake for the weirdest decision he had made. It was easier talking to the other face to face than it was to talk to him over the phone. Apparently the bad ass Aomine Daiki was left somewhere at home, though Kagami had to admit Aomine was a dick. 

“Uh-“ Aomine wasn’t sure what to say, licking his lip’s a couple times he put some more space between them before he decided to act against his body and pin Kagami to a wall and kiss him. God damn his fucking word vomit over the phone, hot people did this too him, made him want to just talk and talk until he had to shoot himself to stop talking. 

“I didn’t want anyone hurting you.” Stupid answer, Aomine glancing up at Kagami watching the red head’s eyebrows shoot up towards the air as he heard the confession. Kagami had to admit that that was a sort of stupid answer but it did make sense. If they were going to continue to date this would have to be talked about eventually. 

“So, even though we were not dating, because let’s be real there was a chance of that, you wanted to protect me.” Kagami watched the hopefulness bleed from Aomine’s beautiful blue eyes. While Kagami had to admit it was a low blow, he also wanted to make sure the other was thinking properly. 

“I protect what is mine and my family.” Aomine growled out, now upset that sticking up for his family and someone he was sure was his was a wrong thing now apparently. His blood starting to boil under his skin as he glared at Kagami. 

“I am not your fucking thing Aomine. I am a fucking person.” Kagami took a step off the wall, towards Aomine. The heat behind his eye’s was matching Aomine’s. 

“You don’t think I don’t fucking understand that Taiga! You are a person that could end up fucking dead! I do not want to lose someone else because of fucking gang wars! I had to and will not say sorry for trying to fucking protect you!” Aomine’s voice rose, his finger pointing at Kagami. Though it was drowned out by the music playing loudly down stairs, their fight was private. 

“You don’t even fucking know me Daiki! You have met me all of fucking 20 seconds and you think to know what is best for me and protecting me!” Kagami screamed back, both of them inching closer to the other like the pull of gravity was too strong to break them up now.   
“You are right I don’t fucking know you because you ghosted my ass thinking that would fucking get rid of me!” Aomine screamed, now face to face with Kagami as he growled out the reply, finger’s balled up in fists at his side. 

“Because you decided to be a fucking creep and follow me! With no regards on my feelings or how I might like the fucking second biggest crime boss in the city fucking having people follow me 24/7!” Kagamis eyes shown anger, anger and something else, feeling Aomine’s breath ghost over his lips and the other’s body so close that he felt like he was going to drown in the heat that Aomine put off. 

“I am fucking sorry Taiga. I can’t lose you when I have only just found you.” Aomine moved connecting their lip’s with each other in a very soft and chaste kiss. His fingers moved through Kagami’s hair, brushing against his scalp as Kagami fisted Aomine’s shirt. Their bodies pushing together fighting each other even though the anger turned to passion and lust in a moment’s notice. 

Kagami didn’t care of their fight, the picture of Aomine shirtless and in boxes came to mind and he wanted to know if that picture was doctored in anyway. He assumed soon enough he would get the chance as his back hit the wall. Aomine’s tongue moving against his bottom lip as if asking for entrance. Kagami leaned his head to the side, opening his mouth which earned Aomine a moan as he felt across the other’s hot mouth. 

It was all the thing’s Aomine loved in this world, fire, passion and great sex. Or at least he was hoping for that, his finger’s making quick work of pulling Kagami’s shirt up and out of his jeans so that he could get him naked as quick as possible. Aomine’s tongue moved over Kagami’s and he pulled back quickly looking at the other with a questioning look on his face. 

“I got it pierced one night I was drunk.” Kagami breathed out, leaning his head back against the wall but Aomine didn’t think anything in this world was hotter than that statement. He leaned in, sucking against the other’s neck, biting down on Kagami’s skin. Which earned him another delicious moan from the other. Aomine couldn’t and didn’t want to stop, needing the other so much in this moment. 

“I can’t wait to see what other things you have hidden for me to find.” Aomine spun Kagami around, hearing the soft thud of Kagami’s hands bracing himself against the wall. Kagami’s head was filled with thoughts of what would happen next, not that after, but feeling Aomine’s fingers inside him working him all around him. 

He hissed once he felt Aomines clothed erection against his ass, Aomine’s fingers moving up his shirt and undoing the button on his pants. Somewhere in his mind he reminded himself he was in his aunts office with Aomine Daiki going to fuck him and he wanted to say something but for the moment he couldn’t care less. Aomine’s fingers moving to rub up and down his cock and his other moving to grab his ass, yeah he couldn’t care less. 

Aomine was worried though, trying to remember if he had lube on him, he was searching his pocket’s, looking but felt Kagami moving away from the wall. He watched the other produce a small packet of lube, almost handing it off to the other with a sheepish smile on his features that Aomine wouldn’t mind seeing again. 

“Just in case.” His voice was shy, but Aomine moved in biting down on Kagami’s neck making sure his teeth would imprint into the other’s skin for a long time to come. Aomine pulled away a moment, earning him a whimper from Kagami under him before he opened the lube packet. His teeth were back on Kagami’s neck, which earned him another very loud moan as Kagami pushed himself back against Aomine. 

“I didn’t realize how much you wanted me.” Aomine moved his fingers against Kagami’s ass, feeling himself slick up the other before Kagami whined a little, pushing himself back against Aomine. This moment he didn’t have anything to say to the other. Just soft moans and pushing himself back. Aomine eased a finger inside, Kagamis head falling back with a pleased sigh before Aomine pushed another finger inside. This one got Kagami tensing for a moment, freezing. 

“Relax.” Aomine whispered, peppering Kagami’s neck with soft kisses and his other hand wrapped around to start rubbing Kagami’s cock slowly, thumb brushing against the head. “Spread your legs a little.” Kagami did as he was asked, bending himself forward a little more for Aomine. If he thought about it later he was going to say he drank, but that was a lie he was sober. The blue haired male though took advantage of this, moving his finger’s inside Kagami, spreading them before thrusting them in and out. 

Aomine was shaking with the need to get inside of the other, of attempting to hurry the process along so he could be inside of Kagami. He knew that he couldn’t rush this, giving a couple more thrusts and spread of his finger’s before he added another. This time Kagami arched his back, nails digging some into the wall as Aomine grunted a little, feeling the tightness around his finger’s. The tightness making him wish he was inside of Kagami. 

“Fuck, please.” This was the first little utterance that Aomine heard from Kagami’s lips. Now if the other was holding back or not Aomine didn’t care. Aomine bit down, dragging his teeth down the skin of Kagami’s neck as he thrusted a couple times inside the red head, making sure he was well prepped. Fingers moving around to find that favorite little place for him to make sure Kagami saw stars. 

“Daiki!” He was greated with the most delicious moan he had ever heard and Kagami’s back bowing. His hand was lazily moving up and down Kagami’s cock, fingers moving over the head as he watched his fingers thrust in and out of the other’s ass. He removed them though, his one hand undoing his dress pants quickly. 

“Fuck what’s taking so long.” Kagami was impatient, knowing that what he wanted was so close, and he wanted this, wanted this rough and dirty. He could think about the issues after it happened. Right now he just wanted one thing and that was Aomine Daiki’s cock in him. 

Aomine of course huffed, giving Kagami’s hip a hard squeeze to tell him to relax as he moved his boxer’s and dress pants down enough so he could get his length out. He hissed as he started to slicked himself up with whatever remained on his finger’s. It was enough for him and he was already passed the point of wanting to tease the red head in front of him. The other of course wasn’t ready for more teasing anyway. He looked back at Aomine with a fire in his eyes daring the other to tease him again. 

“Yeah yeah.” Aomine whispered, pushing himself slowly passed that tight ring of muscles. It was a nice and slow sink inside, Kagami tensing a little and some Aomine leaned himself over Kagami’s back, kissing the other’s neck and moving his hand up and down the other’s cock to take his mind off of the tight push inside of him. 

A moment later, he was inside, pausing at the tight heat around him. He wanted to push, wanted to start thrusting hard into the other, but Kagami’s soft whine and pant told him that he shouldn’t do it. So he focused on moving his hand loosely up and down the other, once in a while his fingers passing over the head of his cock, gently spreading the pre-cum that was there before sliding back down. His teeth digging into Kagami’s neck which earned him some softer moans and breathy gasps. 

“Daiki move.” Kagami’s voice was soft, blissed out almost as he ground back into Aomine, begging for the other to move. He felt so full and he wanted to know what it was going to feel like when Aomine really pounded into him. 

He didn’t have to picture it for long, Aomine moved back, hands on Kagami’s hips as he started to move, pulling out almost all the way so his tip was still inside before sliding balls deep back inside. Kagami had to keep his arms locked to make sure that he didn’t go flying forward into the wall as he moaned out loudly. He would have blushed, but the feeling of Aomine being so deep inside of him after so long of not having anyone inside, well that was close to making him cum in and of itself. 

Aomine wasn’t fairing any better. Every thrust forward, every rock of his hips against Kagami and Kagami’s rock of hips back against his own had him moaning out. Dgging finger’s into the skin of the red head’s hips as he tried to keep his thrusts even and pushing against that spot that would make Kagami see stars. Aomine wanted to make sure the way he fucked Kagami would make him stay, would get him hooked that he couldn’t fuck anyone else. 

“Dai-faster-fuck-please.” Kagami’s moans became louder, more begging and pleading for the other to move faster. So that’s what Aomine did, he changed his angle, making sure when he slammed home that he pulled Kagami’s hips back a little. He repeated this motion and instead of Aomine pulling on the red head’s hips, Kagami pushed them back earning a loud smack of their skin against each other. Aomine growled, moaning under his breath at this action making Kagami throw his head back moaning out louder. 

“Fuck you are so fucking hot.” Aomine moaned out, finger’s threading through the red head’s hair as he pulled. Aomine’s thrusts started to get a little more erratic, a hand moving too start to rub against Kagami who was spreading pre-cum all over the wall and some dripping onto the leg of his pants with every thrust Aomine made. Aomine would have stated that it was hot had he not been so close to cuming. 

“Right there-fuck.” Kagami screamed, his hole tensing and squeezing against Aomine who stilled for a moment moaning low in his throat. His chest laid across Kagami’s back thrusting forward once more as he bit down against the red head’s neck. 

“Daiki!” It must have been what the other needed. A pump later Kagami came into Aomine’s hand. The act made Kagami tense around Aomine’s cock, earing another low moan. The sound of his name falling from Kagami’s lips was all he needed. 

“Taiga.” A thrust later, he buried himself deep into Kagami, cuming inside of him with a very low moan. His finger’s digging into Kagami’s scalp before his face buried into Kagami’s neck. He sucked a spot against the side, earning a very low moan in the other’s throat as they fell to the floor. 

Kagami was sated and happy, feeling the way Aomine had cum deep inside of him, he didn’t care what was going to happen afterwards, only that he felt so full and complete in this moment he didn’t want to move. So he moved his head against Aomine’s neck softly kissing the skin there. Aomine wrapped an arm around him, kissing Kagami’s head with a low chuckle in his throat. 

“That was-“ Aomine licked his lips feeling the hoarseness of his voice, only Kagami tensed under him, everything now coming back to him in a very complicated way. Before Aomine could react Kagami was up, stuffing himself into his pants and swallowing thickly. 

“I have to go.” Kagami was running, he was coward for doing so and he fucking knew it but he was running and he was getting the hell out of there. Aomine realized this, standing up and pulling up his pants as Kagami got to the door. 

“Taiga wait! Don’t fucking leave.” The door was opened and Kagami was down the steps almost jumping down as Aomine zipped up his pants making his way down the steps after Kagami. He was worried, what had he done to make the other run away from him. Was this too quick? 

He was trying to look for the red head in the sea of people, pushing everyone around as Kagami ran out of the building. He didn’t say goodbye to Kiyoshi or even his siblings who he brought with him. Scarlett would call them a cab and Castor would bring them home. He had to get out of there, feeling Aomine wrapped around him was too much. He had promised himself he wasn’t going to fall for another asshole yet here he was doing the same thing. 

He started up his bike, although his ass was not happy at the hard seat under him and he drove off, seeing Aomine standing outside almost flagging him down screaming his name. He didn’t give a shit, he rode off, ignoring the tears that stung his face, ignoring the now hallow feeling in his chest for leaving his siblings alone in a bar. 

“Bad date?” Kiyoshi looked at Aomine who was stunned that the other had drove off, he felt Momoi behind him staring blankly at the way Kagami drove off into. So he turned around, going to go back into the club to get his stuff when he see four people standing there, staring at him like they had seen a celebrity. 

“You, Aomine, shit it’s Aomine.” Cas’s voice was the first to say something a wide smile on his lip’s as he stepped forward. “I set you and Tai up! Oh my god you must be Momoi! We talked about the information for my mom’s!” Aomine grimaced watching the other scream and get excited over seeing him, but for the moment, Aomine felt hallow. He didn’t feel happy. 

“Hey kid, yeah. Can I drive you guy’s back to Kagami’s place?” The tall blonde stared at Aomine, as if wondering what he was doing. Aomine knew who he was, the guy that was hanging all over Kagami when he drove past but for right now, he just wanted to get close to Kagami as possible. 

“Yeah let us drive you back.” Momoi smiled, moving over to the girl wrapping her arms around the other’s shoulder. “Your mom’s wouldn’t mind us doing so I don’t think.” She glanced to the blonde who seemed to think it over before nodding some. Momoi assumed he was a body guard. Fucking waist of a guard if she ever saw one. 

“Sure, I’ll get a ride home. I need to talk to Scarlett anyway, you guys go home. Tell Tai I’ll call him later.” Aomine didn’t like the sound of that coming from the blonde but one look from Momoi had him closing his mouth. The blonde walked back inside the club, leaving Aomine and Momoi to flag down their car to drive them to Kagami’s place. 

“So you fuck him and he ran off?” Nik’s voice made Aomine look over at him, a puzzled look on his face told Nik all he needed to know. Momoi was staring at Aomine with a look of ‘really Dai.’ He knew the other was going too yell at him later but right now he was more curious as to what the kid was going to say. 

“He gets weird about shit like that. One of the guys he used to date fucked him up bad. He never told us what happened but I know it was so bad he had broken bones.” The idea that Aomine brought on something so bad for the other was making his stomach turn but then again he had a feeling it was something more than that. That Kagami was feeling something different and maybe that is why he ran. 

“Well if you know the name let me know so I can kill him.” Aomine gave a fond smile down to Nik, an attempt to ease the tension before Cas spoke up. 

“Hanamiya.” Aomine paused, staring at Cas and then Momoi who had the same confused expression on her features. 

“What does he have to do with anything.” The car pulled up, cutting Momoi’s question off. The door opened and Bela went in first, Cas next and then Nik before Aomine slid in and Momoi last. Cas was fidgeting some looking between Momoi and Aomine as the car drove off going towards the direction of Kagami’s place. 

“I don’t know much but I know the guy’s last name. Hanamiya. Castor and Tai grew up on the street together and Castor said once that the guy fucked with Tai.” Aomine watched as Nik grabbed Cas’s hand, lacing their fingers together as if giving him the courage to keep talking. 

“Castor is the blonde guy?” Momoi asked, head tilted to the side as if she was gathering information. She was of course but Aomine was more focused on how Hanamiya was able to get his claws into someone this far into the city that he ran. 

“Yeah. He said I didn’t need to worry about the guy because Aomine would keep him out of the city so he couldn’t hurt Tai any more. He still gets nightmares about it, sometimes he has panic attacks in cars too.” Cas’s voice was soft, looking at Aomine who was now looking out the window with an expression of sadness on his features. Momoi leaned over giving them a soft pat on the legs before leaning back. 

“He liked the flowers.” Bela’s voice spoke next, smiling at Aomine. She had sat cross legged in the car, her knees brushing with Cas’s as she played with her fingers. “He kept smelling them until we left.” Momoi smiled over at Aomine hoping that it would get the other to say something. Instead Aomine glared out the window thinking of his next move, he had to find Hanamiya and give him hell for hurting Kagami, but at the same time, the other was right, he wasn’t Aomine’s. As much as Aomine tried, Kagami chose to run, and that hurt in a way Aomine wasn’t sure he was able to feel again. 

The rest of the drive was quiet, Momoi never tried to get him to talk again and the kids in his car kept quiet, allowing him to think. Think about the male that was just 20 minutes ago under his finger tip’s moaning and begging. He felt the hallowness rise again. A voice in the back of his head telling him that it was better this way. That he was too fucked up and too full of darkness and sin for him to even love anyone else. 

When the car stopped, Aomine glanced at the kids, he took a deep breath and smiled, soft one that he vowed only to show Kagami. 

“Call me if you guys need anything okay. If anything happens I want to know about it. So call me I’ll be there in 10 minutes, no matter what.” When he got a nod from the kids, they all filed out, soft thank you’s and have a good night filled Aomine’s ears before the door shut. 

“You okay Dai?” Momoi’s voice was soft as she touched Aomine’s shoulder, making sure he understood that she was there for him no matter what. Aomine watched the kids walk up the stairs getting to the right door before he nodded to Momoi. 

“Yeah Satsuki ‘m fine. Let’s go home. ‘m tired.” While Momoi didn’t think that was the truth, she let it go, waving for the driver to drive off back home. She knew this was going to be a long night for all of them. Watching as the kids filed inside the home no doubt Kagami having just gotten home and waiting for them. 

“That was a quick tax.” Kagami spoke, watching the faces of his siblings as they came into his apartment. Bela was first to leave, slamming the guest door closed as Kagami blinked at the action. 

“Aomine drove us home. You should thank him.” Nik spoke, watching as something passed over Kagami’s features. Kagami didn’t say anything just sighed, he knew he fucked up running off but he didn’t want to talk about this with Nik nor Cas. This was something he needed to talk to his moms about. 

“I will, now get to bed. Moms going to kill me if you guys don’t stick to a schedule.” Though Nik and Cas knew that was a life, they nodded, knowing whatever was going on with their brother was going to take time to solve. 

“Don’t wait Tai. He might not be there when you are ready.” Cas’s words made Kagami frown, not really thinking over the fact that Aomine might not wait around for him especially after tonight. Though that was something to think about later. Fingers pushing the two towards the guest bedroom where Bela had slammed the door earlier. He would fix this, after he thought about it for a very long time. He couldn’t help but to think Aomine got what he wanted anyway, to fuck him. So he was going to pretend it never happened and Aomine was going to go away, he was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They met,  
> they fucked. Now Kagami is running. 
> 
> What do you think's gonna happen next?
> 
> As always thanks for reading and sorry of the smut sucked. I tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading as always!
> 
> If you like this Fic check out my other ones! 
> 
> Division(Aokaga) Blood and Magic (Aokaga) Rebirth (Aokaga) And Death and the Hell Hounds (Aida and Momoi) 
> 
> Division has been completed! So enjoy that one.


End file.
